Who She Was
by EnigmaticNightAngel
Summary: Kat has never been here before. But an odd feeling of recollection plagues her despite her displeasure at having to leave L.A for Wuthering Heights. Why does she feel as though she knows the place, the people... the spirits?
1. Coming Home

Ok this is just an experiment. Read it and give me your thoughts, if you like, I'll post another chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make in describing characters and/or setting. But please R&R, it would be great.

Coming Home.

Kat looked out the window jetlag finally settling in, why in hell did her parents have this sudden urge to move into the middle of nowhere? Kat was furious but her fatigue was getting the best of her, her logical side kicked in just in time though as it always did. _Technically, it wasn't the middle of nowhere; no, it was... it was in the isolated moor country of England!_

She leaned her forehead against the window and listened to her parents' as they talked on and on about how she was going to love it, and how she would just love the house and its gothic structure and this and that.

Just as she was ready to implode the car stopped, "We're here darling!" her mother's annoying ecstatic voice bellowed out stating the obvious.

Ha, let's see how 'here' we are when I decide to pretend to be asleep. That was a dumb idea and Kat knew how dumb the idea was because she flinched inwardly at her own stupidity. She needed a stretch anyway, she felt restless due to the long drive form the airport.

So reluctantly, Kat got out of the car and was immediately hit with the gust of cold air as she looked at the house she was being forced to live in for God knows how long.

It was huge, but struck her the most about it was how dark and gloomy it was, like a setting straight out of a gothic novel. It looked to be more of a fortress, then anything; the narrow windows were deeply set into the sturdy looking walls. The corners had huge jutting stones to defend them from the harsh weather the house would have to withstand in such a place. It was apparent in the way the plants, thorns mostly were growing slantwise due to the wind that had blasted her as soon as she had gotten out of the car. The place was a bit scary, no that was the understatement of the year. The place was downright freaky.

She was met by a bunch of grotesque carvings, (that looked to have seen better days) walking towards the front door. They were almost completely worn out but still visible. Looking up she noticed writing over the door, although it was almost completely wasted away Kat could just make out the letters and numbers, there was also a year, 1500, (wow this house was old) and the letters were a little worse off then the year but she could just make them out, H-a-r-e-t-o-n E-a-r-n-s-h-a-w.

Hareton Earnshaw, a name of some sort.

Hmmm, walking back over to her parents' car she sighed as she grabbed her night bag. How long would they be staying here? Kat's bright amber eyes roamed over her surroundings; well she would definitely have the right atmosphere for writing around here.

"Well? Honey what do you think?" Mrs. Ericsson was speaking with such enthusiasm Kat's sarcasm had no choice but to kick in as always, it was in her nature she had no control over the nasty things she said when the opportunity arose. "Well mother it's not exactly Buckingham Palace is it?" Kat smoothed down her unruly dark hair, which came down, just passed her shoulders, "I mean. It is the epitome of elegance." Rolling her eyes, she looked back at the gothic structure that had lured her parents away from home. Home, Long Beach California. Not exactly anyone's ideal place, but perfect for Kat. Where she had her small handful of faithful friends and where she had grown up.

"Honestly, I just don't know when all this negativity began. You used to be so… I don't know happy! Carefree!" Her mother's bright amber eyes so like hers were full of unshed tears, her blonde head bobbing up and down from anger, excitement and… hurt. Yet although she did feel, a jab of guilt for upsetting her mother Kat couldn't help but stop the flow of words that came out of her mouth as they stood there beside the car the wind blowing in their faces.

"Gee mom I wonder why. I am millions of miles away from friends and family, people I know. Moving to God knows where"

"To England!" was the exasperated reply from an exasperated Marina Ericsson.

"Whatever!"

"I just don't see why you can't be happy, why-" How foolishly selfish of her to say this, I didn't even want to move here in the first place.

"Why I can't be happy?" I interrupted disbelievingly.

"Yes this is a lovely place-" Why? Oh, why did the law have to state that I couldn't live on my own until I was the legal age of eighteen? Being 16 sucked.

"This is bullshit!" This was a bit of mistake, because now mother's eyes were filling with tears, but that wasn't going to stop me from my rant. Not in the slightest. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come! This is so unfair it makes me want to hurl! And you know what I'm going to do about it?"

"What" was the pathetic teary reply I received.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm just going to piss and moan, and carry on as if it's the end of the world, because I can't run away from home. Where can I get enough money to fly back to the states? Moreover, if I do get enough money and I'm happily flying out of this place, what will I do when I get there? Where will I live? I'll need food, shelter and a job. In no time, I'd be a bum, on the street digging around in dumpsters! Sleeping on park benches!" Breathing deeply, slightly breathless from her speech she found that she had gotten most of what was bothering her off her chest. Although she knew she would still be mad tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that, it felt good to rant and rave like a maniac. Nothing like a heated speech to calm your nerves.

Kat was taking her pent up frustration out on her mother, whose emotions were already raw without Kat's aid. The only reason they had moved so far from home was because Marina had become obsessed with death after some clairvoyant, _Ha! Clairvoyant my butt, _psychic_. More like con artists! _Had told her mother that she was not supposed to have survived the accident she had been in. Therefore, she was now living on borrowed time. It was ridiculous and her mother should have seen right through it. However her mother took the 'psychic advice', _more like psycho advice, _and shipped the whole family of three (Kat, Dad, and Mom.) to a different country.

Most people when living their life to the full go sky diving or hiking in the Amazon rainforest, exciting dare devil stuff. No, Mother decides to move to a run down building amidst a lot of nothing! Grass, grass and more Grass!!!!!

"Now Katrina your mother is very fragile at the moment, lighten up honey this is a great new opportunity for you to make new friends and start a new life." Bryan Ericsson who heard nothing of the argument after "Whatever!" had come back from behind the house with the utmost stupid advice. Kat felt like saying 'Gee diddly Dad. Great advice, sign me up for the diddly singing around the diddly campfire session too'

Snapping out of her campfire session, she apologized half-heartedly to her mother and followed her father to the entrance of the house once again. She watched him open the door with a sense of, what? She didn't know how to explain it, anticipation? But she hated the place. He opened the door and walked in, Kat followed close by.

"Interesting, how old is this place? 1500s?" giving a low whistle she looked around, taking like three steps she found her self in what looked to be the living room, there was a big fireplace set into the wall. The place was literally covered in dust, but there was no mould. The place only smelled damp but it looked like the real-estate agents must have really wanted this place sold because they kept it fairly managed despite the dust. Walking towards the fireplace, she ceased to hear the mumbling her parents were doing a second ago.

She heard a little girls giggling, and a little boy's laugh. She could feel the heat emanating from the fireplace, the heat scorching her face as she drew even closer to the hearth. As if she knew what it was, she reached out and using her sleeve wiped a round circle around her face revealing the surface over the fireplace to be a mirror. Yet as she looked at her image it seemed to change before her very eyes, it rippled as if it were liquid. Squeezing her eyes shut she looked but the image she saw was not her own. The eyes that looked back at her were not amber as usual; they were the eyes of a stranger. A dark colour that was as different from her own, as frost is from fire. they seemed to burn into her with solemn sorrow, her cheekbones were more defined her lips were full and pouty. This was not her, this was not Kat! However, instead of freaking out Kat looked deeper into the mirror studying the girl's appearance. Kat reached up to touch her hair and at the exact same time, the girl in the mirror mimicked her actions. However, the girl's hair was longer than Kat's own, it went below her elbows.

Still studying the face in the mirror Kat became astutely aware of the weight in her stomach. Of the sorrow and misery in her heart. What was this? These weren't her feelings!

Trying and failing to push the emotions away, she looked defiantly back into the mirror not realising she had looked away in the first place.

A strong sense of grief washed over her and she was overcome by it, tears streamed down her face as she cried at the loss. Of what? No, who? Rather than hear it she felt the name as it fluttered from somewhere deep inside of her, "_Heath-" _but before she could finish her thought her knees buckled and she could feel her body caving in. Just before completely losing consciousness the realisation of what she was, feeling as she walked into the house dawned upon her. It wasn't anticipation, no, the feeling she had felt as she walked through the front door was a sense of belonging. A sense of finally coming home after an extremely long journey.


	2. Bonnie Bird Saviour

Bonnie Bird Saviour.

What on earth was that? Kat's head was spinning as she lay there on the dusty floor of the Adam's Family's mansion. She felt disorientated, why was she on the floor?

Jeez that was some weird experience there. Why was it so dark, "I'm blind!" Kat yelled out as she struck out wildly.

"Honey, open your eyes." Although Marina was concerned for the welfare of her only child she couldn't help but smile at the over-the-top style in which Katrina operated.

"Oh… " Kat's eyes opened to find her parents both looking down on her in concern, only in her mother's face Kat detected a hint of amusement. _Trust mother to find my lying on the floor of an old stinky fortress-like house amusing. _

"Well you gave us quite a scare there Katty," Her dad looked her over as if checking she wasn't bleeding or bruised. Remembering the reason she was lying like an idiot on the floor she sprang up and looked back into the mirror above the fireplace expectantly.

Nothing happened.

She moved closer practically pressing her face up against the mirror. Her own reflection's concentrated look glared back at her.

Her yellow eyes shut and opened again, still nothing. Had she imagined it all? She must have, how else could she explain it? However Kat could still feel the anguish, suddenly angry with herself she turned around and bolted out the door. The last thing she heard as she passed through the front door was her mother's distressed voice following her out, "Katrina!"

Katrina had no idea why she was acting, or reacting this way, she knew not where she was going but her body took her away as if it was on autopilot. For some inane reason tears had sprung to her eyes as she ran, Kat sprinted past the worn down fence running in no particular direction. She stopped suddenly, and not knowing exactly why she looked down. There on the ground before her lay a nest. _Why would a bird make its nest on the floor? That's just weird, well that was Europe for you. _

Looking closer she noticed that there were four eggs inside, fascinated she knelt down to get an even better look, without warning words formed within her mind. She had no idea from where it came, nor for it's meaning however absently she murmured to herself,

"_Bonnie bird, bonnie bird_

_Wheeling o'er my head_

_In the middle of the moor_

_How came you to be dead?_

_For want of your nest_

_For want of yours_

_Bonnie bird, bonnie bird_

_He did not shoot you, tell me true_

_But murder you he did_

_He set a trap to keep yours from you_

_Yet the promise he kept I bid_

_Yours is a feather _

_From a thousand I would know_

_For bonnie bird, bonnie bird_

_His love from me like blood did flow"_

so engrossed was she with the nest that she hadn't noticed at all her surroundings. Which of course she would have found consisted of even more moor, but at this moment Kat and the eggs weren't alone.

"A lapwings nest. Not very interesting although it looks as though you find it quite fascinating." the voice was smooth with an English accent that Amber would have deemed 'sexy' and Kat could tell with just that one sentence that this guy was… hmmm well to put it lightly… Cocky, you can hear it in their tone the way they talk. It was the same in every country, guys who knew they could have any girl they wanted. Ugh. Katrina had made the mistake of falling for one such guy and had the distinct pleasure of feeling her heart break into a million pieces. Once it had been put back together Katrina resolved to never let another guy get to her again. Not looking up from her study of the little nest feeling suddenly stupid Kat replied, "Yeah, really fascinating. I think I need to make a call to the nearest uh national geographic, if you don't mind." her voice held more then just a little conviction, _Who did this guy think he was? _Not bothering to look up at the intruder Katrina sat down making a slight whooshing sound on the grass.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Edward, Edward Linton Earnshaw. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sitting down Kat finally decided to look up finding herself having to crane her neck up farther than she had expected. What she saw was quite possibly the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed however still wavy enough that it fell into his eyes which were a light blue that seemed to run on electricity, his face looked as if it had been chiselled from stone, he was in a sense a beautifully crafted male, he looked every inch the part of a guy she would normally go, fall and wind up crying for. However despite her abhorrence for beautiful cheating-lying guys, which was the impression she got off of this here 'Edward', it was as if she had once known him before. As strange as it sounded, she felt as though she had seen his face before, heard his voice, felt his touch...

_Whoa? What? _Making sure that her blush did not make it's way onto her face Kat stared him down defiantly.

He gave Kat an obvious once-over taking his time, his beautiful eyes lingering on her face. His pale complexion, that many girls tried to attain by hiding from the sun, seemed as natural to him as her Californian tan was to her. Just by looking at him Kat would have guessed he was used to being looked at with admiration. He had a nice lean body, and from what Kat could see it was very nice indeed. However what Kat could also see was that everything he was about, was just for show. For a split second she let her guard down, however it didn't take her long to recover. "Peachy, I'm kinda busy here so if you don't mind I'm just going to continue my uh research… thanks."

"Ouch I've never been so blatantly brushed off before." As he said this he actually began to kneel down,

"Well there's a first for everything isn't there…" Why wouldn't he take the hint?

"Yes that's true but I'm fascinated," by now his face was just inches away from hers, his English accent was in a way hypnotic and like a lamb to the slaughter she was being pulled in, "By you.."

Shaking her head clear Kat snapped her head back, "Look, I'm Kat, there's my name now go away."

"Is that what you really want?" His eyes were mocking and Kat remembered exactly why it was she swore off beautifully crafted guys, very frostily she replied, "Exactly, now take the hint and go buy yourself a clue."

"Oh come on.." he pressed on, what did he want anyhow? However she was saved by a new voice that she was far more grateful for than anything, and all it had to say was,

"She means it Shaw, bugger off."

* * *

I am soooooo sorry for how late this update was. I've been unbelievably busy with school work and extra activities that I haven't found time to write. I don't even know if anyone is reading or if there's enough interest for me to continue with this here project. If there is please let me know with a simple review.. Thanks for the first reviews they were great.. 


	3. New Acquaintance, Old Feelings

New Acquaintance, Old Feelings.

Grateful for the interruption, Kat let go of the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Edward sighed, slowly standing. The moment, broken Kat shook herself free of the odd feeling in her stomach, a feeling that she did not want to think about as she backed away from Edward's hypnotic snare.

Too caught up in her little 'moment' Kat hadn't noticed the arrival of her 'saviour' despite her gratitude for his interruption, "Oh look what the wind blew in from the dark-side of the moors" Edward's voice, despite it's feigned buoyancy had a certain edge that made Kat look up to see who'd just been 'blown' in.

Who she saw made her jerk with an intense feeling of vague recollection, it wasn't the feeling she had with Edward's close proximity, but rather a feeling even more intense then that she felt at Wuthering Heights.

_What was wrong with me? Since when did I get very strange feelings? _Since you walked into that gloomy excuse for a house, that's when.

Her mind was always contradicting and debating with itself, Kat couldn't help but stare at her 'rescuer'.

He was as tanned as she was, that was the first thing she noticed, he did not sport the pale complexion of 'Shaw' as he had previously referred to Edward as. His dark hair was short, and where Edward's hair was purposely mussed, this guys hair was obviously never combed. As if he had let the wind have it's way with it. His brows were heavy giving him a sort of brooding air, his dark smouldering eyes seemed troubled.

He wore a black polo shirt that had seen better days, and lightly faded jeans, his boots were a bit muddy but that was to be expected when walking through the moors.

As the thought ran through her head Kat's eyes widened, placing her hands on her bottom she winced as she found that it was caked with mud after sitting in the mud for so long. Uttering a small squeak Kat slowly backed away from the two guys that were now staring at each other with an intense hatred that made her shiver with familiarity. Of a time when two men contested for her love, when she chose one but her heart belonged to the other.

_The one who was more myself then I was. _

_Who's always, always in my mind…_

Kat shook her head free, where on earth did that come from? She watched the two, their hatred for each other went far deeper than that, besides why would they be fighting over her? She just barely met them!

Edward's blue eyes widened a little as he tried to stare down… ok what was his name?

Clearing her throat loudly they both turned to look at her, it was disconcerting having two very differently gorgeous guys look at you questioningly. However not one to back down, nor shy away from confrontation, Kat spoke up, "I don't know your name…" This was addressed to the guy who's demeanour was less than friendly, and the next question was for both. "… and why are you both on my parents property?"

His dark eyes met hers and her boldness sort of increased, as though they had been acquainted with each other for a long time, "Well c'mon spit it out. Don't act like a deer caught in headlights, speak." She was horrified, since when did she just spit fire like this?

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he spoke none-the-less, "Heathlidge… Cliff Heathlidge" His accent was a bit more rough, not the cultured accent of Edward. It seemed to match his looks, he did not have Edward's cultured handsomeness. His was more a handsomeness that was just there, unsolicited, no trills good looks.

We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before a pale Edward spoke to break the tension that had piled itself onto us without our knowledge.

"Well, I live in Thrushcross Grange, about four miles that way." He pointed in the opposite direction of Wuthering Heights. Kat nodded, but Edward wasn't quite finished, "My family owns Wuthering Heights, or at least they did, before your parents purchased it."

Smiling a cold pseudo-smile, he turned to Cliff, "And this Gypsy helps take care of Wuthering Heights, he's employed by my father."

Cliff gave a low growl, yes growl which made Edward back away. "Hey, just answering dear Katrina's question."

This made Kat look at him in surprise, "I never told you my name was Katrina."

"I over heard my parents discussing the new owners of the Heights, your name was mentioned."

This slightly annoyed her for some reason, "So you knew who I was the whole time?"

"No, I just put two and two together… simple really. What I wanted to know was whether you were going to be attending Gimmerton College with Heathlidge and I?"

"I heard my parents talking about me attending some High School, that wasn't called High School, so maybe." Wanting to go back to her parents but still aware of the embarrassing mud on her backside Kat began to back away slowly, "Well nice to meet you both better get back to unpack, and all the rest."

"Wait, I was sent by my parents to speak to yours so I'll come with you…" Edward walked forward, her eyes widened, in spite of her dislike for rich, arrogant good looking guys a tiny surge of pleasure at his attention went through her body. However she didn't want either of them to notice her backside, "Oh umm, you can't come by some other time? It's just that they're busy unpacking and well it's hectic!"

She smiled in an exasperated way, but he wasn't deterred at all. "It'll be quick, just an invitation. I doubt they'd mind a quick 'audience' with me." His smile appeared a tad bit forceful and Kat gave in.

"Fine, but you lead the way I think I'm lost." Looking a bit confused Edward began to walk slowly away.

Casting a smile in Cliff's direction her hands still covering her backside in a not-so-discreet way, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Well, bye then.."

However as she turned she felt a light touch on her arm. She turned back around as a black jacket was gently handed to her, "Tie't around your waist."

Taking the jacket without another word Kat tied it around her waist. Timidly she looked up and was taken aback by how close he was. She could feel his breath on her cheek, he smelled faintly of wood shavings, and the smell of rain, often associated with spring-time storms.

Kat was once again filled with sorrowful remorse, _"Heath… why?" _

He looked confused for a second, but his look of confusion was replaced with one of intrigue, _"Cathy?" _

All of a sudden his face darkened, _"I have not broken your heart - you have broken it - and in breaking it, you have broken mine."_

With that the trance was broken, the two jerked back. Each as confused as the other, hers was a heart filled with remorseful pain, whilst his was one of jilted agony. The tension was suddenly replaced with awkwardness as a smooth voice cut through the seemingly impenetrable wall of tension. "Katrina, you wanted to go home?"

"Oh, coming!" Kat backed away from Cliff, she smiled nervously not quite sure of what had just occurred.

"Thanks… for the jacket.. I'll get it back to.. you" She turned but not before she noticed his smile. She found herself mirroring his smile, hoping to see more of it as she walked towards Edward. It wasn't until she was halfway to the Heights that she remembered what he had called her, Cathy?

* * *

Well here it is…an UPDATE! Woop for me… well it was really the reviews that hurried me up…so if you want another one you know what gets my bottom into gear! 'Big hint lol'

Tell me if it is getting either too unrealistic, or just plain stupid. I don't mind flames I guess lol... but only in the form of constructive criticism... )


	4. The Little Girl

**The Little Girl **

What was wrong with him? Since when had a girl ever gotten under his skin? Shaking his head he shivered a little, but not from the cold. Why had he given her his jacket? He would never hand any girl his jacket, let alone someone he'd just met. So what was different?

_Her eyes, there was something about them… they seemed to want to hold his gaze longer…. _

_Cathy… _That's not her name, Kat.

It was that prat, Linton. Him and his snobbish remarks, wouldn't he just love to show Linton what he could do to him. What he wouldn't give… his thoughts trailed off as he imagined himself paying Edward back just for being Edward. Worked for his father? … He only tended Wuthering Heights as a favour. He didn't have to, but it had intrigued him ever since that night…. His thought trailed off as he shook his head away from it.

Walking back towards Thrushcross Grange, Cliff once again found himself thinking about his encounter with Kat. She seemed so familiar yet so different. Trying to shake the thought of her from his head he reached the front of Thrushcross Grange and walked right through the front door, up the central staircase and straight down the east wing corridor. Without bothering to knock on the large mahogany door Cliff walked into Mr Earnshaw's office.

As the door made it's usual loud creak to alert the offices inhabitant of an intruder, Mr Earnshaw spoke without lifting his light-brown haired head from what he was writing, "Edward, we've already allowed you to have your…" When he looked up he smiled wryly, "Cliff…" before he continued however he frowned, "Where's your jacket?" Cliff inwardly cursed the man's impeccable memory.

"Gave it to some girl on the moor." He disliked lying to the man who took him in when his parents died, the man was like a father to him. His only flaw was to sire a son who's only goal in life was to have as many girls at any one time that were just as 'prettily' made up as he.

Mr Worthington Charles Earnshaw raised a thick eyebrow inquisitively, his handsome face incredulous, "Cliff, remember when you first came here?" Great, he knew exactly where this was going, sitting down on the chair across from Mr Earnshaw he rolled his dark eyes, "You were 12 exactly, a little city boy who knew nothing of the country… of the moors." Smiling at the memory Mr Earnshaw's blue eyes grew a little misty, his eyes always grew a little misty, Cliff was used to the sight. He had long since learned how to disguise his own feelings beneath a callous mask.

As Charles rambled on Cliff became lost in thought as he remembered his life in London. His parents were always busy, always finding reasons to not be home. He knew they loved him, they never missed a birthday and when they were home they always reminded him that they worked so hard so that he could have the life they never did. Cliff remembered the night he lost them like it was yesterday.

* * *

_His nanny was watching TV as he sulked about how he was old enough now to not need a nanny, his parents had gone to some business function that both their companies were involved with. He stayed in his room the whole night reading 'Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption' by Stephen King, because he really liked the novel and because he hated his nanny. He had just gotten to his favourite part where Andy nearly gets thrown off a roof when the phone rang. He didn't even bother to look up from his book as he yelled for the nanny to get it. He was still reading when the nanny opened his door without knocking. Looking up, he was about to 'ask' her what she opened his door for when he noticed her expression._

_It was the expression of someone who had something terrible to tell you, but didn't really want to. Cliff could recall telling her to "Spit it out already" so she did._

"_It was the police. …Your parents… they… were in a car crash. Th-th-their death was… was instantaneous." Her eyes then began to water as she cried for her employers. Cliff however was in a state of perpetual shock._

_He didn't cry then, he didn't even cry when they refused to let him see their bodies. Nor did he cry at their funeral, or at the crematorium. In fact he didn't cry until the very first night at Thrushcross Grange._

_He had met Mr Earnshaw a week after his parents death, he had come from the "Moorland" as Cliff referred to it. Cliff's first impression of the man was respect for his ability to cry, it was strange the way this big light-haired man, (who Cliff didn't even know) could shed so many tears for a man who he hadn't seen for over 20 years. What surprised him even more was how open he was with Cliff, within that last week after the funeral Charles had taken Cliff under his wing, going out of his way to make sure that Cliff was well and truly ready to leave his home before they departed for Thrushcross Grange._

_It was stated in his father's Will that his son be placed in the care of that same Mr Earnshaw should anything happen to both he and his wife. Their fortune was all entrusted in a child inheritance policy that was not to be granted to Cliff until his 21st birthday, the sum of the entire fortune was unknown until Cliff's 16th which was when he was granted a quarter of the money, as stated in the policy. _

_His first night at Thrushcross Grange, was something he would never forget. He had never been to the country before, despite the fact that his parents had both been born and raised just outside Gimmerton. _

_What struck him first was the eerie silence, he was used to hearing the sounds of people outside his parents private property, even in the secluded location of their house. Traffic noises could still be heard. His first instinct was to never turn his mp3 player off, when he did however he was hit with the deafening silence as he stood in the foyer waiting for Mr Earnshaw, (or Charles as he had insisted on being called) to rouse his wife and son from their quarters. However it was Edward that came down the central staircase, Mr Earnshaw was still no-where to be seen. It was the first time he met Edward. He was a spoiled child even then, always getting his way. By then Cliff was quite attached to Mr Earnshaw, who was the only person that tried comforting him after his parents deaths. Edward didn't like this and that night he caught Cliff alone and told him that his parents didn't want him there. _

"

_You're just some charity case nuisance, go back to the city. Go back to wherever it is father 'found' you." Cliff wasn't a very confrontational child and rather then question Edward, he ran out into the rain. Not before punching him in the eye of-course._

_All he had with him were the clothes on his back, his cell phone & mp3 player, and the urn that held both his parents' cremated ashes. He did not know where he was going, nor did he care as he ran out onto the moors, the wind howled at him as the rain pelted him forcing him forward. The rain eventually stopped and when it did, he did. It was completely dark, and he did not know where he was. he turned his phone's flash on, but it did little good. Turning abruptly he came face to face with a little pale girl. Cliff had the strangest feeling telling him not to be afraid, instead of running from this eerily pretty little thing he just stared at her. Her dark hair contrasted her pale skin, as her childish face looked at Cliff in defiance, _

"_I can't find him!" she said her voice sending chills down his spine._

"_W-w-who?" Cliff asked, he was unsure of whether he was hallucinating or whether she was real. _

"_Heathcliff! He told me we should play here… and when I turned he was gone!" her little eyes were dark with anger and he felt the wind pick up as it blew against him, the force causing him to take a step back. _

_Her white dress whipped around her in a frenzy as she stood with her hands in fists at her side. Cliff began to feel a trickle of fear, but just as he allowed himself to get scared, the wind died down. _

_Her little face crumpled and she began to whimper softly, "Where is he? Where is he?"_

_Cliff took a step towards her, his fear evaporated, "Don't cry.. Please?" _

_Looking up her impish smile returned, a cold pale hand shot out to take a vice like hold on his, "Come with me then, I want to show you something." Her smile revealed nothing, his fear once again began to manifest around the edges. Cliff stood motionless, not moving with her but not resisting. Sensing his unwillingness she frowned, "Don't you want to see?" _

_When he didn't answer her face once again grew cold, her eyes were changing from an indigo blue to black. Cliff tried to take his arm out of her grasp but he found that he couldn't. He tried to pull again but she would not let go, "You're just like him! You say you're mine and mine only but then you run away!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Cliff was now desperately trying to release himself, "Look let go, and I might be able to help you find him!" _

"_No! You will take his place…" Her little voice had a tantrum like quality to it, when a moment ago it was sweet. "You!" She screamed and Cliff wrenched his arm away and ran in the opposite direction of her. Reaching out, once he slowed down, he felt a solid brick wall. He felt for the end of it but once he got to the end.. He came face to face with the little girl. All he could remember after that was trying to back away too quickly and the darkness circling in before taking him completely.

* * *

_

"Cliff? Are you alright?" Mr Earnshaw's hand was shaking him by the shoulder, his dark brown eyes concerned, "I didn't know my childhood days with your father were that dreadfully boring." He smiled attempting to pass on the joke but Cliff jumped up.

"What? What happened?" He rubbed his eyes, had he fallen asleep? Judging from the way Mr Earnshaw began to laugh at him it seemed plausible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"That is exactly why I don't like you wandering the moors at night Cliff. You doze off during the day as a result." However stern his voice sounded, his eyes revealed nothing but mirth.

"About the girl you were talking about…" Cliff noted his serious tone and this in turn made him start laughing. "What? I do not find that funny, we had to get you help after that night. I had hoped it was working…" This made Cliff laugh even more, despite the clenching feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"Charles…" he gasped trying to get out his words, "I was talking about, the Ericcson's daughter. The one you told me about." It was now Charles' turn to laugh… they both continued to laugh until Mrs Elizabeth Anne Earnshaw walked in. She loved Cliff like her own son, but she found it difficult to bond with him like her husband did. Thus coming off as a bit uptight sometimes, "Charles, we must finish setting up for the dinner tonight. You've sent Edward over to deliver the invitation right?" Her blonde hair was tied back in an elegant ponytail, the dark blue hair-tie matching her dark blue cashmere suit. She walked over to Charles and lightly brushed some dust off his shirt-clad shoulder, he smiled at her touch. "Yes dear, he should be there by now. Unless he gets sidetracked."

Satisfied with his answer she turned to Cliff. "Now if you see Edward remind him, seven pm. Please try to be on time dear, this means a lot to me. Will you be bringing Sarah?" Her eyes, were warm despite her rigid posture. He shook his head, Sarah was too clingy asking him for what he couldn't give. Understanding his reply she continued, "Will Edward be bringing someone?" Cliff shrugged. She looked as though she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Settling on, "Ok… Sarah was a nice girl dear. But I shall leave it at that." She knew very well what had happened the last time she tried to interfere in his private business, he'd forgiven her. But she still tread as though on thin ice when around him. He felt kind of bad but she shouldn't have meddled in his affairs. She wasn't his mother. "Ok remember it is a formal gathering, so please dress accordingly. Come now Charles, we must finish the preparation."

With that she walked out, Charles went to follow his wife but stopped mid-stride turning he gave Cliff a meaningful look. "Cliff, please try to get along with Edward tonight. It kills us that you two don't get along at all. Just a quick warning Cliff, there will be Social Workers at the dinner tonight, along with old colleagues of your parents."

Cliff looked up in surprise, "They wanted to see how you were doing, you wouldn't want them thinking you've gone wild since coming here do you?" Cliff smiled remembering his endless walks on the moors alone, which had driven him a bit mad a while back. Noticing the smile, Charles, misunderstanding it, frowned, "Cliff, I know you and Edward aren't the best of friends. But this is really important for Elizabeth. Although she doesn't want to waste her breath telling you boys to behave, I know it's her dearest hope. I hope I'm not wasting mine. For Elizabeth's sake… for mine?" His eyes were pleading and Cliff just hoped that Edward behaved tonight.

"Fine."

* * *

**Wow that was a long one. Um I hope it makes sense, I wanted it to be a total Wuthering Heights.. (spin off?) But with my own twist…… I really hope that it's not upsetting those Devout WH Die-hard Fans…. Who think it's a stupid idea. **

**"**The next chapter will be the dinner... will Edward behave himself? Will Cliff restrain himself from decking Edward? Will Kat even bother to show up to the dinner?**"**

**Well anyway you know the drill.. If you want more than leave a review and help me out if you think it needs something more.. Or less… But thank you to those that did review the first three chapters! I didn't think this idea would interest anyone, so hope you guys are still reading! **

**Oh and do look ovr the typos.. Its late and I can't be bothered…. :-) R&R**


	5. A Seemingly Endless Night: Part I

**A Seemingly Endless Night: Part I**

No amount of pouting would dissuade her parents from accepting the invitation to the 'Earnshaw's' mansion. "Mom! I'm tired, aren't you? We only just got here, and you want us to go to this 'Dinner Party?!'" Kat's voice bordered on hysterical, "Dad! You, at least, must understand where I'm coming from." Knowing she'd hit a brick wall with her mum she turned to her dad, however it seemed that fate (not that she believed in that… stuff) was set against her.

"Honey, I know that the jet lag has probably not worn off…but" His voice was patronisingly appeasing, so…

Kat cut him off, "but yada, yada neighbours. Yada yada, politeness and yada yada meeting new people."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kat." With that he trudged upstairs after her mother.

Grumbling to herself Kat walked into the kitchen, despite all the house's 'renovations' it still retained the gothic structuring that, (Kat had to admit) looked cool. It was obvious that her mother was still renovating, but at least she had left Kat's room alone. She was already homesick, she was homesick before she even left. Looking at the plug outlet where the phone and internet connections should be hooked up, but weren't, Kat slammed her fist down on the dining table. _I can't even contact my friends?! _

Taking out her mobile she looked at it knowing she would have to get to get a U.K. plan, ugh. Mentally barring any thoughts of things that would make her any more angry than she already was, Kat walked upstairs to her own room. It was quite bare save for her bed, and desk and dressing table, everything else were either in boxes or strewn across the three pieces of furniture. Removing the towel that was draped across the mirror of her dressing table, Kat half-expected her reflection to morph into the woman she had seen earlier, however to her great relief the scowling face was all hers.

Walking into the bathroom that had been built in, to her mother's (and her own) request, Kat sighed upon discovering that the taps worked. Turning the shower on she let it run as she looked for something to wear, she thought about her… encounters, as she worked through each box that held her wardrobe.

They were so different from each other, Edward and Cliff, yet each beautiful in his own way. Assessing the way each one made her feel Kat mentally shuddered, it was weird… no, more like uncanny. Edward was more of a smooth talker, she could tell by the way he was so sure of himself, it was as if no girl would ever say no to him, his mannerism however conceited matched his gentry upbringing. Cliff however, he was… different to say the least, he didn't give her the old 'once over' and obviously check her out, he had the most intensely dark eyes she'd ever encountered, and he seemed somewhat withdrawn. Yet there was something a little unnerving about him, something she would rather not dwell on, and for some inane reason it felt as though she was the source of his internal plight. What was the connection that she felt before turning away fro him? Shaking her head she smiled as she removed the black jacket from her waist, still…despite his gruff mannerism, it was nice of him to offer his jacket to a complete stranger.

Making a mental to have it washed before even thinking of giving it back to him, Kat ran into the bathroom not wanting to waste anymore hot water.

* * *

An hour and a half later Kat found herself once again in the back seat of their family rental car, with her mother and father occupying the front seats. Somehow the clothes she had laid out to wear had disappeared replaced with something chosen for her by none other than her mother. Whom was at this moment speaking, "Dear I know you're tired and… I know you don't want to be here in general, let alone on your way to a semi-formal dinner party, but would it be too much to ask if maybe you could try to enjoy yourself?" Kat's mother never was one for subtleness.

"Gee mom, I don't know. If I don't fall asleep in my soup, I'll definitely try to 'have fun'" The dryness in her voice was overlooked as her mother tried to make more conversation.

"That Earnshaw boy sure was polite wasn't he? Quite the looker too honey," Kat found the word 'looker' coming out of her mother's mouth too disturbing to even think about, "Ew mom please."

"Well dear, he is attractive, very handsome. His family must be very well off." This conversation was not happening. Reaching out she tapped her father on the shoulder.

"Yes Katrina?"

"Are we there yet?

"Uh n…yes, yes we are."

"Good, please dad I need to get out of here."

"Of course Kat."

As soon as the car slowed to a halt Kat opened the door and let the wind blow against her face, cooling it down. _Dear God if you are up there, please let her not be this embarrassing inside_. The night was beautiful, an endless canvas that screamed to be painted, a blank page aching to be filled with words, most of all it was a night that could stretch out forever if she was unlucky. Thrushcross Grange, as Edward referred to his house (mansion more like it) was magnificent. It was beautifully lit up, all the lights in the manor appeared to be on, even at night this house seemed to emanate a calming sophisticated feeling that Wuthering Heights seemed to repel. This was another thing that had plagued her since her arrival, why on earth did houses have titles?

Not really wanting to mull over it Kat followed her parents to the entrance, before her father even knocked on the door, it opened revealing a man in a nondescript blue (Kat was guessing) uniform.

Looking at a list in his hand he spoke, "The Ericsson family. Welcome, the hosts await you… right this way." Kat admired the man's accent, her guess that the blue outfit was a uniform was confirmed when another man wearing the same thing helped her remove her dark blue 'coat-o-sensibility' as she had deemed it. Once they had been taken inside Kat was struck with the house's brilliance. They were led into, what Kat guessed was the drawing room, where most of the guests had congregated.

The room was splendid, carpeted with crimson, and crimson-covered chairs and tables, and a pure white ceiling bordered by gold, a shower of glass-drops hanging in silver chains from the centre, and shimmering with little soft tapers. She felt almost, odd… as if she should be on the outside looking in…_with a certain gypsy by her side. _Where did that thought come from? Her gaze was drawn to a large window, it's crimson curtain's were drawn to reveal nothing pitch black, looking down she could have sworn she'd seen a pair of dark heads and eyes looking back at her, however upon a second inspection she found nothing.

Hmm perhaps it was the lack of sleep, continuing to follow her parents she put on her 'formal gathering façade'. Kat was used to formal gatherings as her mother dragged her to them all the time, Kat's grandparents (from her mother's side) were extremely wealthy American Aristocrats, while Dad's parents were rather middle class Americans.

As expected Marina had dressed her family accordingly and they seemed to fit in, with the semi-formal/semi-casual dress. Kat noted that her mother had chosen to wear a dark brown cocktail dress that went just below her knees and really accentuated her elegantly pinned up blonde hair and bright amber eyes, she smiled brightly and walked over, with her husband by her side, towards (Kat could only have guessed) Mr and Mrs Earnshaw. Kat's father's dark brown suit, that was a shade darker than his wife's dress, somehow matched his bronze rimmed glasses, his dark hair was obviously (well to Kat anyway) combed by his wife. Kat wondered how it was her mother could do it. She passed by a hallway mirror and glanced at her own reflection, once again her mother had gone for simple elegance with a just a plain black cocktail dress that crisscrossed on the back, which was covered by her hair, she refused to let her mother touch her hair. To the sensible black heeled shoes. Looking around she was surprised to see more people her age than she had originally thought there would be.

Following her parents she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about seeing Edward and… would Cliff be attending the party? Well if he was there, Cliff too. Edward did say that he was hired help. He didn't really seem like hired help, a little rough around the edges true, but a "servant?" he seemed too proud.

"It is very nice to meet you. Seems we already know each other, indeed it is interesting to see the owners of the voices that so willingly purchased Wuthering Heights." Mr Earnshaw was making polite conversation with Dad, as Mum discussed 'renovations' with Mrs Earnshaw, "Please call me Elizabeth."

"Oh then, call me Marina."

"Charles, Worthington is such a mouthful" Chuckle chuckle.

"Bryan of course, nice place you have here…" All of a sudden they were all on a first name basis with each other.

Feeling a bit out of place standing next to mingling middle aged people (granted two of them were my parents) Kat began to inch away, but not before being noticed by Mr Earnshaw.

"You must be Katrina." Extending his hand out Katrina smiled and took it, his handsome face furrowed slightly and his warm hand was not too firm but neither did it's grip loosen.

She suddenly had a vision of a fireplace and a night of childhood grief, for some reason she felt like she should hug Mr Earnshaw rather than shake his hand. Mentally shaking herself she smiled up into the man's kind eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Letting go of her hand he seemed to shake himself loose of an odd feeling, "I doubt you wish to be around us old folks." before Kat could protest Mr Earnshaw excused himself from his wife and her parents, "Dear I'll just take Katrina over to Edward and Cliff, I shan't be a moment."

"Of course dear, it was nice to meet you Katrina." Kat extended out her hand to shake the older woman's but was caught in a rather warm embrace. "we're neighbours, and there aren't any houses for miles… the nearest town being Gimmerton. Remember to feel free to visit us anytime. Dinner will be served soon, I hope my sons are behaving." Sons? Kat was under the impression that Edward was an only child.

Thoroughly confused and slightly disturbed, Katrina nodded in her parents direction and let Mr Earnshaw guide her towards a group of people who looked to be her age, if slightly varied.

"Bella arrived this afternoon, it will do her some good to have a female acquaintance, in close proximity," as if sensing Kat's confusion he continued, "Bella is my niece, she attends Gimmerton with Edward and Cliff, but is a year younger." Did that mean that Cliff wasn't the hired help? "She's slightly spoiled, but we do try to keep that in check here at the Grange." Before she could say anything, not that she knew what to say, he turned to acknowledge someone surrounded by a cluster of girls.

"Edward, where's Cliff?" Edward who was having a gay old time laughing as a pretty little brunette batted her eyelashes up at him, turned to his father.

"Oh who knows, he might be in his room. Oh hello Katrina. It's good to see you again." his voice was silky smooth as his blue eyes took in her attire. "Might I add.. you look beautiful." Slightly blushing she nodded at him, not wishing to draw more attention to herself. His eyes glinted at her mischievously but he never lost his air of sophisticated arrogance.

"Edward, find Cliff for me. Dinner will soon be served, the guests must be seated. I wish to have you, Cliff and Bella in the same place. I better get back to Elizabeth before she sends for me. Edward I expect you to be a good host. Katrina I shall leave you here, in my son's very capable hands." With that he disappeared into the crowd.

Detaching himself from his audience Edward sauntered over towards her, his black pants a stark contrast against his starch white collared shirt, his polite smile never left his face as he spoke. "Katrina, how goes it?" His blonde hair not falling in to his eyes this time.

"Fine, so what exactly is this… dinner thing?" She answered making sure that her voice did not quaver, she noted the other girls now looking at her with veiled contempt.

"Oh, my parents decided it was time to fill the house with guests. It often seems dreadfully lonely here," Despite his words, his expression held a hidden message which seemed to contest his words, "So every now and then they invite close friends, and well … neighbours, over for a night of merriment and gourmet cooking." At this his friends laughed, the girls a little louder than the guys.

"Right. Ok…" She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Come, let's go find that introverted Cliff." His straight nose slightly wrinkled as he said Cliff's name, he looped her arm through his, they walked away from his crowd of admirers.

Remembering her encounter with the two guys earlier that day she asked, "Edward, is Cliff your brother?" She tried to keep her tone light, but it came out rather… accusatorily.

"Hmm? Dear God no, he's just some orphan my father took in. My father seems to have taken a liking to him, and my mother likes to humour my father. So…" Taking the explanation without further inquiry they walked in silence, through the vast halls, she suddenly noticed the lack of noise.

They had walked past all the noise and as it faded, so too did the people, "Uh where are we going?" she asked.

"To find Cliff of course, I bet I know where he's hiding too. So antisocial, that boy. Have you met Bella?" It was an obvious and abrupt change of subject but she took the bait, none the less.

"No, I don't believe I have." she could sense his gaze on her but kept walking.

"Well you will soon enough. However she's forever pursuing Cliff. So chances are wherever we find Cliff, we'll find her not too far way. She seems to have taken a liking to him, my cousin is rather rash and when she wants something… she will stop at nothing to attain it." His tone was light and only when he mentioned Cliff did it drop a degree or two, but other than that he was almost a perfect gentleman. She had half-expected him to 'make a move' or something rather, and to be completely honest she probably would have enjoyed the attention. She was finding herself more and more interested in Edward, but God forbid she ever admit it.

"Hmm." Was her only reply.

"You don't seem to talk much, but you were rather forthright with Cliff today. Tell me, what are your impressions of the Heights?"

It seemed to be the first time she ever thought of it, "Well, it's not exactly Th-Thrushcross Grange, is that how you say it…?" Smiling he responded,

"Mmhmm, and you're quite welcome to visit whenever you like, I'd be happy to come over and pick you up myself." Happy for the slightly darker lighting of the hallways she blushed a deep scarlet.

"But, I kind of like it. It's kinda cool. Different. I'm not used to living in such an isolated and … quiet, area but I think I could adjust…"

"I'm sure you will." His voice was silky smooth, and she felt herself being mesmerized by it. "What is it about you that has me so… intrigued?" He sounded just as surprised as she was, but once again she was saved from his ocean like gaze, only this time the voice was female.

"Dear Cousin, I'm sorry, did Uncle send for me?" The voice had a musical lilt to it, Kat turned abruptly in the direction of the musical voice and found herself face to face with a female version of Edward. Cousin? They looked like brother and sister, her hair was the exact same blonde as Edward's only it was streaked through with a lighter colour. Her bright blue eyes were wide, her pink lips slightly parted. Her dark pink dress was cut just above her knees, her blonde hair was styled in an elaborate 'do'. She was a rather wispy creature, who's mannerism suggested her partiality to attention. To put it simply, she was beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Bella Earnshaw." She put out her hand and Kat shook it, she had a warm grasp. "Edward, you didn't tell me you would be bringing _someone_." Her voice took on a teasing note and Kat quickly denied being his 'someone'.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. My family just moved into Wuthering Heights. I'm Katrina Ericsson, but you can call me Kat."

"Ok, .. Kat, it's nice to meet you. Not from this country are you?" Smiling Kat gave a her quick fact-bite of herself, but their conversation was interrupted by Edward.

"Bella, is Cliff around? Father wants us in the dining hall now." At the mention of Cliff's name Bella visibly transformed into a seductress, how was that even possible?

"Cliff, humph. He's on the balcony, brooding again. Brooding, it's mysterious and sexy but when over-done it gets annoying." Her blue eyes rolled, as she straightened out her dress, "He didn't even acknowledge my presence, let alone compliment my appearance."

Chuckling Edward tugged Kat forward, "Well little Cousin you should probably stop throwing yourself at him. Come on Katrina let us go call in the heathen."

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Bella."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Kat." With that she turned and strolled in the direction from which she and Edward had come.

They walked towards and door that led out into a grand balcony, as it extended before it seemed as though you could walk right out into the night air itself, they walked towards a lone figure that stood at the concrete barrier, looking out. The balcony was lit by individual torches placed evenly on the barrier, from behind he seemed peaceful. However there was an air of unfathomable tension in the way he watched over the night. He wore black pants and a black collared-shirt, although she didn't know him, she wasn't surprised at his choice of clothing.

As if sensing Edward's presence he spoke into the night, "What do you want Shaw?"

"Oh, no hello how are you this evening? Where are your manner's Cliff? We are supposed to be excellent hosts, you haven't even acknowledged our beautiful guest here." Edward was obviously trying to get a rise out of him, but from the way he leaned on the barrier staring out listlessly into the darkness, it was obvious that he was in no mood for confrontation. Turning towards them Kat's heartbeat seemed to quicken it's pace, as his dark gaze met hers.

"Katrina." He nodded in her direction, his greeting seemed to hold more than it appeared.

"Hello, Cliff." She felt uncomfortable with her arm linked around Edward's for some reason and broke away. Walking towards the barrier she looked down, seeing a vast darkness. Looking up her breath was momentarily suspended, as she beheld the beauty of the night sky undisturbed by city lights and traffic noises.

"It's beautiful." She murmured as she marvelled at it's brilliance.

"It is." Was Cliff's response, looking at him she found him looking at her.

"Well. Let us discuss the beauty of the night sky on our way to dinner. Katrina?" He extended his arm, clearly expecting her to take it. For some inane reason, she did not want to be on his arm when they returned to the gathering. Turning towards Cliff she gave him a questioning look, nodding he stepped forward.

Not taking any arm Kat walked in between them, in silence they made their way back. What should have been an awkward 'Hey we just met, haven't got much to say, this is awkward' silence, a more meaningful silence took it's place.

As they reached the dining hall, Kat was grateful for the noise. Making a bee-line for her parents she was stopped by a voice calling her name, "Kat, over here. Sit next to me." Near the head of the table, Bella was seated next to a handsome young man, but the spot on her other side was vacant. Taking a seat next to her she found that she was seated directly opposite Cliff, who gave her a slight smile which mirrored her own.

She studied him without appearing to, his face appeared intelligent but his eyes seemed to hold a subdued black fire that flashed when he seemed to think too deeply. When he did not think people were looking, he would give Kat quick glances, that never seemed to last long, but long enough to catch her gaze and hold it for a brief moment before looking away again.

* * *

Edward noticed the exchange of fleeting glances, however fleeting, they still disturbed him. Two girls' separated him and Cliff, but he was seated right next to Kat's mother.

Turning towards her he put on his most parent-loved smile, "Mrs Ericsson, I've been meaning to ask Katrina all night, however I thought it would be more suitable to first seek your permission."

Her eyebrow lifted inquisitively, "Yes, Edward?"

"Well, I'm having a small get together after the dinner, it will be just a few friends from school and what not. Most of which are already here," he pointed out a few teenagers who were here with their parents, when she only nodded he continued, "my parents have allowed me to have this small get together, and I was wondering if Katrina would be permitted to stay. She would become acquainted with a few of my friends from school, and it would be a good way for her to make some friends."

He could tell that she was thrilled for her daughter, who wouldn't be? Smiling, she nodded, "Of course she can, you can ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to." Suddenly her brow furrowed, "But it's getting late already and I don't know how'd she get home."

Anticipating this Edward put on his most charming smile, "Oh of course how could I not have thought ahead? I could bring her home myself, or should it be too late, she could stay the night, we have plenty of guest rooms, or she could stay with Bella." As if on cue Mrs Ericsson looked over at her daughter next to Bella, they looked to be enjoying each others company. He could tell that she was already making up her mind, and with that Edward knew Kat would be there, smiling he sat back and waited for the time to pass.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was a blur (or bore) so when it came time to go home, Kat was more than ready. So you could imagine her dismay when her mother informed her that she'd been invited to stay for a party, or 'Get together'.

"But mom, isn't it a bit late?" Back home her mother rarely let her go to parties, not that it stopped her, a simple, 'I'm staying the night at Monika's' would have secured her a great night out.

"Kat don't you want to meet people your age? Besides Mr and Mrs Earnshaw wouldn't mind you spending the night with Bella."

Knowing that her mother wouldn't be deterred Kat admitted defeat, "Of course, it should be great." However she gave one last futile attempt, "I don't have a change of clothes, what a shame."

This was foiled by Bella, "We're about the same size… don't worry. I can lend you something of mine."

"Oh, goody." She wanted to slap her across the face for speaking. Never before had she thought of physically assaulting a person, it was odd. Kat felt bad for thinking it, but maybe it was time she be a little more assertive.

All the guests had said their good byes, the young people had been ushered upstairs by Edward. The Ericsson's were the last to leave, Kat kissed her mother and father goodnight, she then watched Mr and Mrs Earnshaw walk them to their car.

"Come now Kat, Edward's parties are always good."

"I thought it was going a be a small 'get together' wouldn't Mr and Mrs Earnshaw mind?" Kat was tired, and it would probably be best for no one to cross her, especially when she was sleep deprived.

"Dear, that's adorable. Aunt and Uncle will be non the wiser. They trust Edward and I too much, they'll leave us in peace."

With that Bella took hold of Kat's hand and led her upstairs. Katrina couldn't help but wonder whether Cliff would already be up there.

* * *

Do excuse my descriptions of Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange, I really suck at domestic descriptions and although I want to give each house it's original feeling but make it also technology friendly for our day, I just can't help but confess my horrible inability to describe a setting (mainly houses… with it's furniture's and furnishings and lightings and all the other stuff to make it very vivid) without losing interest. Or getting the feeling that I'm putting too much into it, so if anyone could help me with this problem, or clear up and clarify that I am or aren't putting in enough domestic description it would be a great help.

I've decided to make it a two-part… with the second part being the next chapter. And quite possibly in someone else's p.o.v. Not sure who's yet. I know it's been a while since my last update.. But now that exam's are over expect more updates lol. This was long on it's own, so I didn't want to over-do it.

I myself didn't like this chapter, but felt it was sort of necessary. The next one won't be fun to write either lol, I want to write in more Cliff/Kat moments but I have to set it all up first.

Thanks to those that reviewed! Reviews make me update faster lol.

**TheCrazyActress**: Hehe glad you noticed Edward's Hindley tendencies. Kat's a more refined Cathy… not as headstrong but Wuthering Heights and Thrushcross Grange seem to be changing her… Cliff, he's Heathcliff upon returning from his "absence". More refined and less wild but it's still there just not as prominent. I'm glad you like it… thanks for the review.

**Fredsonetruelove**: LoL.. Yeah it's something that people fantasize about all the time huh? LoL two hot guys you've never meant before contesting for your love? Sign me up lol.

**schokolade**: I'm working on my p.o.v changes lol, they seem to happen without my knowledge sometimes lol. Thanks for pointing them out. Right now I'm really just setting up for major conflict, I'm not sure in what form, but I know I have trouble brewing.

**Hayls**: Hey thanks for the review.. Yeah that's how I started getting into WH as well… school. Um you're half right about the ancestor idea.. Well more right then you think.


	6. A Seemingly Endless Night: Part II

I thought that I would be writing this from another point of view….however it will stay as Kat's for this chap… Ok so maybe I'm not updating as fast as I had first implied… but it is faster lol…keep in mind that I'm not a machine!! Enjoy..

* * *

**A Seemingly Endless Night: Part II**

As Bella rummaged through her closet, Kat sat on her king sized canopy bed thinking about Cliff. He was so… strange, she'd only just met him yet thoughts of him were bombarding her mind from left and right.

"What about this?" Bella walked out of her huge closet with two pieces of clothing, it was a dark number which was a surprise because she seemed to love everything bright.

"Um I don't really feel like partying… you kno.." Kat tried once again.

"Nonsense, my dear cousin would be oh so disappointed." Her blue eyes, dancing, "He's had eyes for no one but you all night. So you might as well oblige and dance with him once… or twice." Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Kat found herself blushing.

"Now try this on, and let me see." Pushing her into the bathroom she smiled, her white teeth flashing, "Show me… when you're ready." With that she shut the door, leaving Kat alone in front of the full length mirror.

"Come on, you love parties. Kat…" She was talking to herself, a sign that she was really trying. Her amber eyes seemed to refuse to smile with the rest of her face, it bared what she concealed. She slipped the slinky top over her head, it had a low cut back and a low cut front, she frowned as she looked into the mirror, it was a dark scarlet colour that seemed to accentuate her feverishly tired eyes. The skirt, of the same colour, was much too short for her liking, surveying herself she decided to demand jeans, _to hell with being a gracious guest_. Walking out she found Bella already dressed, wearing a bright blue halter neck top and mini skirt.

"I look like a hooker." _And so do you, _she added quietly, "Do you have a pair of jeans I can borrow?"

"You look delightful!" Kat shook her head,

"No, let me reiterate, I look like a hooker. I want a pair of jeans… please." Bella blinked, however it seemed to sink in so she walked over to her mahogany dresser drawer and pulled out a faded pair of jeans.

Smiling sweetly, she took them from her, she put them on right there in front of her. As she pulled down the piece of cloth Bella called a skirt, there was a knock at the door.

Bella opened it revealing Cliff wearing a rogue-like smile on his face. "Hmm Charles sent me to escort you both to the party, as Shaw is busy playing host." His dark eyes moved from Bella to Kat, he obviously didn't want to go, "Are you ready?"

Casting the skirt aside she threw him one of her most convincing smiles, "Why of course."

She didn't know what it was, be it Bella's spoiled mannerism towards her, or the quiver of pleasure that sparked from Cliff's touch, but she immediately grabbed his arm and began walking with him. "Since I don't know where we're going we can get a head start, seeing as Bella knows her way around."

She didn't bother to look back, knowing that by now Bella would be fuming, she could feel Bella's glare bore into the back of her head.

"So, you live here with these people?" She ventured making light conversation.

"They took me in. I could live on my own now, if I wanted to… but Charles insists that I stay." His voice held no conviction, but he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Don't you like it here?"

"I stay for Charles, the man has done nothing but protect me…" He trailed off, she didn't push for anymore but walked along with him…

"Where exactly is this 'get together' being held?"

"Remember the balcony you saw before dinner?" Kat nodded as he continued, "Well… it's the hall two doors away from it." Kat smiled knowing that she could slip out onto the beautiful balcony. Thinking of something she spoke again.

"Will you be attending?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said."

Wanting more to say but somehow knowing that he wouldn't answer she just walked in silence…it was at this point that she could here the dull thumping of music. They reached a door and she let go of his arm, she looked at where his arm was previously hooked around hers, it felt oddly … empty. She walked through the door, immediately losing him, she saw Bella stalk off to the other side of the room. It was semi dark, and she could just see outlines of people dancing, sighing she walked along the wall before feeling a hand on her elbow, turning she came face to face with Edward.

His blue eyes danced as he smiled at her.. "Katrina… fancy meeting you here." She smiled back, mirroring his handsome smile with her own dazzling one. It was easier to talk to Edward, he knew how to talk. He knew what to say and when, _unlike someone_, shaking herself mentally she took the hand Edward offered.

"Who would've thought?" _Am I flirting with him? _She answered her own question when she added, "Hmmm too bad the music's fast paced, I'm too damn tired to dance to anything upbeat right now." As if on cue a slow song thrummed through the speakers, weaving it's seductive waves of sound around any couples on the dance floor.

"Isn't that just my luck." He whispered into her ear, his lips lightly touching her hair, he pulled her onto the dance floor and she let him… she just, let him.

Placing her arms around his neck he rested his on her lower back, as they swayed gently to the music she leaned into him…_ "Why does this feel so familiar?"_

"I don't know." Edward's voice was polite, yet he sounded slightly enthralled, Kat hadn't even known that she had said it out loud. Then he spoke again, and as he pulled her closer she didn't resist. "Maybe we danced like this before?"

"I only just met you today." She replied dryly.

"Ah so you don't believe in past lives?" He asked lightly.

"No… I don't believe in _past lives._" She stopped dancing, feeling more than a little nauseous, moving back she saw a very familiar person move from out of her sight… _Cliff. _

Thanking Edward for the dance she moved away from him, walking off in any direction not really sure of where she was going… until she was intercepted by Bella. Who looked a lot more peeved than she did when Kat last saw her, upon asking her if she were alright the blonde snapped at her.

"You. You and your harshness." Her eyes were sparkling with an almost infantile fury.

"How can you say that I am harsh?" She surveyed the younger girl incredulously, "Are you losing your logic, when have I been harsh? Correct me if I'm wrong but you've only just met me"

"You know I like him! Everyone knows!" Bella cried, it was a wonder people around her took no notice. "You took his attention at dinner, then you have him _escort _you here. Then you dance with Edward and he does nothing but sit there and STARE at you!" About to ask who she was ranting on about, Kat stopped herself… she was very well aware of who _he _was. "I know your type. You're a dog in the manger, _Katrina, _and desire no one to be loved but yourself!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kat's voice was low, almost a growl. Her light eyes darkened by the lack of light, Kat had no idea how she resembled Cliff at that very moment, her head lowered as she looked down in fury at Bella's absurdity. "However if you want to take a walk down that lane _Bella_," Staring straight into her blue eyes Kat smiled a slightly predatory smile. "then I am more than happy to oblige." Bella's porcelain-like gaze narrowed as Kat continued, "Has he ever shown _any _interest in you? You throw yourself at him, but he doesn't reciprocate your feelings." Bella looked as though she were on the verge of tears, "Edward told me, he avoids you. Doesn't that tell you something?" Slightly out of breath from her verbal excursion Kat opened her mouth to say more, however before she could get anything else out, Bella turned on her heel and walked away without another word.

Finding her way over to a lone seat, Kat sat down and leaned on the cool wall. _All this drama, and no neutral ear to rave into. _God she missed her friends. She remained there for what felt like an hour before standing and finding her way out into the hall, closing the door behind her she could feel to base thrumming despite the sound proof walls.

Turning towards the glass door that led out into the balcony she was confronted with a couple kissing near the ledge, the girl was wearing a bright blue outfit visible under the moon's glare, her blonde hair practically glowing. The guy was wearing a dark number, his black hair curling at the collar of his shirt… the guy moved back and his face came into view, Cliff. He said something to the girl… who's face also became visible… who turned away and walked towards Kat. Kat quickly ducked behind the dark drapery whilst Bella walked passed. The sound of her clicking high heels enveloped by the sound of music were both cut off with the shut of a door.

Suddenly annoyed she walked out onto the balcony.

"That was some lip action you got there. Tell me, did she throw herself at you then? Because you looked pretty willing." He seemed to have anticipated this because he turned to her, his eyes glinting with an indefinable emotion.

"'What is it to you?" he growled. "I have a right to kiss her, if she chooses; and you have no right to object. I am not YOUR boyfriend: YOU needn't be jealous of me!"

Lifting her chin she replied, "I'm not jealous of you. I'm just observing. You people are awful confusing. One minute you're avoiding her, the next you're making out with her." Her voice held a slight conviction that gave her away, "Do you even like her Cliff?"

"Do you like Edward?" His voice harsh, Kat walked forward as if readying herself for battle.

"What is it to you?" She imitated his previous actions, "So I danced with him!"

"Oh you call that dancing? Well even if it was, you danced with him… with him. Not me." The last bit sounded almost pathetic to her ears.

"Oh that's rich, from someone who implied that he wouldn't be there at all!" He didn't say anything then, he just stood there, his striking eyes boring into hers.

They were inches apart now, she could see his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, and before she could react his lips were on hers. His arms encircled her, his touch sending shivers throughout her body. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss, as she ran her fingers through his hair, it seemed she'd been wanting to do that since she saw him that afternoon. His lips caressed hers and she felt as though they'd been reunited after years of loneliness, the passion in this one kiss surpassed anything she had ever felt before.

However the thought of Bella in his arms a moment before brought her back to earth, _haw can he be kissing me now when only a moment ago he was locked in an embrace with Bella? _It was only to make her jealous.

_Oh? That's a bit presumptuous of you. He could be using both of you. _Damn her internal voice that ruined everything good that came along. _That's what I'm here for._

Stopping abruptly, she stepped out of his embrace, only to want to resume her previous position. Steeling herself against … herself, she turned away from him.

"I.. I've wanted to do that since this afternoon. I can't say that I'm sorry, because I'm not." His voice was ragged, and he was slightly out of breath.

Willing herself to keep her distance she turned slightly towards him, "I bet you say that to all the girls." With that she walked away, her footsteps shouting at her to stay.. Turn around and say.. _say what? You have no idea what you feel, you met him this afternoon! _Then why did she feel like she'd known him all her life?

_Moment of passion sort of thing, happens to the best of us. _

_Us? You ARE me! _

She hated it when her internal voices clashed, she always felt as though she were schizophrenic afterwards. Unable to return to the party, she continued passed the door and right through (if her memory served her right) to the guest bedroom Mr Earnshaw was letting her use.

The whole way there she could think of nothing but the way Cliff held her, and how it felt. The feeling of long suppressed emotions, she never knew she cold feel. The confusion between the domestic comfort she felt with Edward and the raw passion between her and Cliff. Yet through it all she had to keep telling herself that they were practically strangers… _but then where did all these emotions come from? _It was with that last thought, that Kat drifted into a deep sleep. Ending a seemingly endless night.

* * *

Ok… well I hope you liked that one…and you know I'd love to hear from you… I love reviews especially when you take the time to tell me how much you hate or love character's… it just let's me know how believable they are.

Thanks to you guys who took the time to review, you rock!

Am I British? No lol, I'm a Kiwi.. For those not familiar with the lingo… New Zealander.

If you review I will update… I know I said I'd update like a madwoman, but um….I have to pace myself somehow lol Plus…with no school work has given me more hours.. Gah Part time jobs…

Who do you like best so far? I know you've mainly been exposed to Kat… but they will all have equal 'Airtime' lol

-Cliff

-Kat

-Edward

-Bella

I've yet to introduce a very Nelly-like teacher. And a Joseph-like Groundskeeper.

Hang tight guys. R&R please

Toodles.


	7. Dreams and Apologies

**Dreams and Apologies**

_I bet you say that to all the girls. _Cliff couldn't get her out of his head. She occupied his mind like no other, what's worse was, he enjoyed it. However she now thought of him as some loose player who came on to any girl who looked half decent. _Bella, goddamn Bella._

He looked out onto the dark abyss-like moor, somehow he'd hoped for Kat to see them, he didn't't know why. _She was with Edward, _it was a dance, they were dancing.

_She was right however, you had implied that you wouldn't be there. _

"_Will you be attending?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_That's what I said." _

Why was he like this? It was pointless asking himself these questions, he just had a weird way of dealing with things. Katrina was no exception, it was strange how they just somehow fit together.

_Like we were supposed to be together. _That sounded clichéd and gay.

She felt 'right' in his arms and he wanted her. Not just… physically. How could he feel so strongly about someone he'd just met?

He thought about their kiss the whole night, falling asleep to the sensation of hands running through his hair.

_She'd changed and he could see it. He sat in the dark, his eyes sore from crying from the pain of the lashings. The one sliver of light that leaked through a crack, was blocked as he heard shuffling from the other side of the boards._

"_Heathcliff?" Her voice was timid from through the wall. He didn't bother to answer. I hate her. I hate her so much I love her. He knew he couldn't hate her, as well as he knew that Edgar was just a passing fancy._

_He was sore all over from the flogging he'd received from Hindley, he'd get him back. _

_One day, he'll know the same torture, but it wouldn't be such torture if Catherine would stop changing like the wind. One moment it would be as if she had never stayed at the Linton's and the next he would have to demand her attention. _

"_Heathcliff answer me, please." _

"_Why should I?" He muttered through the boards._

"_Because you always answer me."_

"_Yet when you find it fitting to pay me no mind, it is so easy!"_

"_Heathcliff, why did you get so angry he was only commenting." She was blaming me? Her beautiful dark eyes, so like his, shone with tears that he could just see under the sliver of light. She had somehow gotten in, and was running her hands through his hair, checking his face and wincing as he hissed in pain._

"_Go back out to your merriment." His voice sounded bitter, but he knew she would rather see him angry than hurt and he would rather be angry than hurt _

_She put an arm around him and leaned in, he could smell her familiar scent and that was all he needed to feel better. Her company._

"_He shouldn't have angered you, but you shouldn't have come out." He turned to her, and found that her lips were but a hairsbreadth length away from his._

"_Oh and what have you done so perfectly Cathy?." He practically growled, with that he closed the gap. She did not respond at first, but soon slid her arms around his neck and through his black hair. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. But broke away, "What have you not done perfectly?" His voice was hoarse, his dark eyes searching hers, he smoothed a finger across her cheek wiping away a stray tear._

"_But lie to yourself when you are with him." He spit 'him' out at her, she knew who he was referring to. _

_She did not answer, but rather sat with her head on his shoulder, as they both leaned against the wall, they gradually began to talk, but of things no one but they would understand… and he was content to sit in the dark, as the pain slowly ebbed away leaving a hard stone of vengeance that begged to be thrown._

_They whispered amongst themselves before Nelly called for Cathy to return… "Cathy!" _

"Cliff!!!" His eyes opened, and shut as the harsh sunlight hit his face.

"Cliff! Uncle wants us all down to have breakfast before Katrina is taken home." Bella practically spat out Katrina's name…_Bella?!_

Opening his eyes, he found that she sat on his bed too close to his body.

"Bella get out. Where's Zen?" Zen the maid usually woke him up.

"It's Sunday silly, all the help get the day off, you know that."

"Get out Bella, before I throw you out." His voice held more than a bit of a threat.

"I like it rough."

"Get out!"

"Oh you're such a sour puss." Sauntering out of his room she turned at the door, "Do you care about anyone but yourself?"

Cliff didn't bother to answer her question, when his door closed with an audible thud he sighed. He crawled out of bed, he knew breakfast wouldn't be very pleasant. So he took his time.

Slowly trudging into his bathroom to bathe and brush his teeth, Cliff slowly trudged back out and slowly began to change.

He could not shake off the dream he was having before Bella woke him, he'd seen them before. Mainly the girl, she seemed to pop up when he least expected it. He was almost certain that she was the older version of the girl from the moor. She had the same pallid skin, only flushed from excursion. Her dark hair and eyes, her wilfully stubborn personality. But who was she? Cathy… Who was this Heathcliff? Who was Hindley?

He can remember the hate that the guy in his dream harboured for the unknown man, in the dream he was the guy, he was _Heathcliff_, and what Heathcliff felt, he felt. He didn't even know anyone he hated that much, accept maybe the drunk driver who killed his parents. But he didn't even know who the guy was… the only other person he could probably hate as much as this Heathcliff guy hated the Hindley fella was, Headmaster Henley. Headmaster of Gimmerton College.

That man had it in for him, Cliff knew it. All he had to do was look at Henley funny, and he was given detention, if he was lucky Henley added on an after school for his 'scruffy uniform'. The man detested him, and quite frankly it was very easy to reciprocate his feelings.

Cliff walked through the halls in a dream state, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Oddly enough his body functioned, while his mind wandered elsewhere… the problem was that it wasn't functioning very well, which he discovered when he walked right into a soft wall knocking it over.

"Ow hey!" The wall spoke? Cliff shook his head as he looked down, Kat sat on the floor indignantly.

"Sorry." He grabbed her hand, ignoring the spark-like tingling generated from her touch, he hauled her up and quickly walked passed her, whilst flashes of last night invaded his mind.

"Heathlidge, tsk tsk, that's very inhospitable of you to bowl over our guests." Edward, a smug smile plastered on his goddamn face, spoke as he walked towards Cliff. He walked straight passed him however and offered Katrina his arm, which she accepted straight away.

Cliff ignored the flash of anger and took a seat at the table, making sure to not sit next to Bella who gestured for him to take the seat beside her.

"How was last night?" Charles voice did not disguise his unease, every time they allowed Edward to host a 'get together' something went wrong. Last time, it was the wall between the hall and the third story lounge. Not only had it been pushed down, but the electrical wiring was skewed due to the way in which it was. Cliff didn't know how it happened, he had been at Wuthering Heights… for reasons imperceptible to all but him.

"Very well father, the house is most definitely in one piece." Edwards smooth voice pacified his parents.

"Ok, so Katrina did you enjoy yourself ?" Cliff lifted his eyes at this.

He wondered what her response would be, her amber eyes flicked over to him for a second and a look of hurt flashed over her face before she smiled back at Charles.

"It was great. Had a blast." Cliff wondered whether she did have a 'blast' after he left.

"It was just great, Katty here was the 'life' of the whole gathering." Bella's sentence dripped with scorn, however catching Cliff's eyes she smiled suggestively, "However I had fun too."

Inwardly groaning he went back to staring at his breakfast, _Why did I kiss her? Because you're an idiot. You're only groaning because you were caught in the act._

She seemed angry at Katrina, but Bella's hissy fits never lasted too long. Which was why she always came back for more.

He knew it was wrong, but she asked for it. He never deliberately sought her out, but when she was there and willing… no one knew. He made sure of that.

He always made sure she kept her mouth shut. It was surprisingly easy to take advantage of her, especially when she was the one pursuing him. Will she ever grow out of it? What girl actually likes being 'used and abused'?

"Heathcliff?!" Cliff's head shot up.

"What did you call me?" His voice did not sound hostile, at least to him.

"I said 'Sheez Cliff' what is wrong with you?" Bella's voice shook a little, and he bit back a sneer.

"Must have been one hell of a night." Katrina's voice bit through the tension, and despite the sarcasm, he mentally thanked her.

"Something like that." Cliff muttered.

"Have you got anything planned for today? It is the last day of term break. Tomorrow term three begins." Elisabeth's was a little strained, she knew Cliff and Mr Henley did not 'mesh' too well, Charles was the only reason Cliff still attended Gimmerton College. Henley had been trying to expel him since his arrival.

"Katrina should probably go home, you know and rest. So that by tomorrow she'll be ready for 7th form." Bella's voice was borderline hostile, and Cliff looked at her darkly.

"Bella, you're being very rude. Almost as inhospitable as Cliff, where's my sociable cousin?" Edward's voice held a reprimand for every sarcastic word Bella said.

"No, I really should. I should 'ready' myself." Katrina smiled warmly, but her amber eyes harboured something dark, Cliff could sense her anger at being spoken to in such a manner. Bella had better watch herself around Katrina, the girl gave an almost feral impression when angered, perfectly masked with warm indifference. However Cliff noticed her eyes harden and her stance become calm.

She hid it well from the others, but he was unaffected by her shell of poise. He saw right through to the tumultuous anger that lay beneath the beautiful eyes, the untamed malice that mirrored his own.

"I really am tired, and I have to talk to my parents. Thanks so much for having me." Her amber eyes turned to Charles and Elizabeth, "You have been very hospitable."

"Oh you're welcome here anytime you wish to visit." Elizabeth's smiled at the girl, and Charles chuckled.

"Anytime." He repeated.

"Right so, guess it's time to take you home. It's cloudy and windy outside. We can take my car." Edward smiled across the table at his father, "I'll take Katrina home safely."

Everyone moved almost simultaneously; Bella disappeared upstairs, Edward went to get his car, Katrina went upstairs and returned with her clothes from the night before, after saying her goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Earnshaw. Cliff dawdled near the entry to the foyer.

As Katrina walked past he audibly cleared his throat, Katrina looked a little surprised but quickly recovered herself.

"Bye Cliff. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." She said a little coldly.

"Look… about last.. About last night…" Cliff's voice was low, in an attempt to sound nonchalant.

"What about it?" She turned to walk out the door, but he took hold of her wrist, taking care not to grip it too tightly as to not hurt her. "Let go of me." Her eyes had darkened, and her voice was commanding.

Cliff continued to hold her wrist, hesitantly again he moved a little closer. She visibly shuddered and he loathed himself even more for frightening her.

Leaning in he kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek, "I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a reply he turned and fled, leaving Katrina at the door of Thrushcross Grange. Holding her cheek gently, too shocked to register what had just passed between them.

* * *

Hello!!!! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. 

Ok I told a few of your that I might try to get a chap up before X-Mas..so sorry..but work was too exhausting, I couldn't really write anything! This was a fairly short chapter yes…no..?

I answered most questions and queries in review replies.. However there are some things that I've decided to do…

I may have said that I was going to stay away from Hindley…but looks like my subconscious obviously wants an actual Hindley! Kudos to those who can guess who my Hindley character is.

So what do you think of Cliff now? I've implied something in this chapter, hope you can pick it out… tell me if it makes him more hateable. He is our ANTI-hero…

So thanks to those that reviewed (TheCrazyActress - Fredsonetrueluv - jaet - Emily) You guys rock!

Reviews make me want to update lol.

Well… till next time

Adieu.


	8. Remembering what exactly?

**Remembering… what exactly?**

Katrina got into the sleek grey car, the sensation of Cliff's lips still on her cheek. _Will I ever understand guys? _No, guys were a mystery. _Except him. _No, no, no. ALL guys were mysteries.

_If he's a mystery then you are definitely an enigma to yourself. _Unsure of what that really meant, and not really wanting to dwell on it she turned to Edward.

"So what's Gimmerton, uh, College like?" She kept her face interested, hopefully distracting herself from being… dazed.

"Well, let me see. It's basically like your uh 'High School', only we go by years and forms." Kat's face went from interested to confused, seeing this Edward chuckled. "Ok , all you need to know is that you are a seventh former. You will be in year 13. There's only one seventh form er senior, if you will, class. Mainly because we have what you would call a small community. There are five periods in a day, not including form class… which I'm pretty sure is very much like your 'homeroom'. Morning tea or interval is after period two. Lunch time, which everyone takes at once, is after period three. Seventh formers are allowed out of school during the breaks, however there isn't much around save for Trent's café in the Gimmerton shopping centre." He took a deep breath, smiling he slowed down the car. It wasn't a very long drive and they'd already reached the Heights, turning in his seat his handsome face still smiling he un-clicked her seatbelt for her. "Well was that crash course sufficient madam?"

Katrina smiled, her amber eyes shining in the morning sun, "Quite. Thanks for the ride, although I'm sure I could've walked."

"It was no trouble, besides, I don't mind going out of my way for you." His face looked confused, as if he wasn't meant to say it. Kat's cheeks warmed a little in what, she was positive, was a blush. "You should be used to such compliments." He smiled his perfect white teeth complimenting his porcelain skin, and china blue eyes.

Katrina felt odd, there was a sort of buzzing in the air that hadn't been present a moment ago. Shaking herself mentally for what felt like the thousandth time that day, she gathered her things and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Edward, however, turned catching her lips with his. His hand was behind her head holding it in place, she wasn't repulsed exactly. He knew what he was doing, however (and she hated thinking it, let alone admitting it to herself) it didn't feel… right. Like her kiss with Cliff. This felt… odd.

Then why was she returning the kiss? Her eyes, which she hadn't known had shut, flew open. She pushed herself gently back, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and not really wanting to move back at all.

Never the less, she moved back her face burning with embarrassment. She wasn't usually so 'loose', just last night she was making out with Cliff, and now Edward? Slow down… _EDWARD??!!!!?_

She felt like a hypocrite, she betrayed herself… she'd told herself not to get even the teensiest bit involved with, 'guys like that' again. _Is that really the reason? Or is something, no, someone else standing in the way? _

"Look, I- I'm sorry.. But I just can't not right now. I mean, I have to adjust…" Kat was sputtering out her words, she had no idea where to begin.

"No, I apologise. I was too forward, I didn't mean to. I mean I did." She could tell that he'd never been flustered over anyone before, where was the cocky guy from yesterday?

"Look, I'll just get out of the car… and we'll carry on as if it didn't happen." Katrina asked hoping for an 'ok'

"Uh.. Well as you wish…" His voice was reluctant.

"It's better for both of us… for now." She turned away from the car, closing the door with her hip, but not before noticing the knowing smile on his face. She felt like smacking herself over the head. _For now Katrina! What were you thinking, "for now"?! _

She hadn't meant to give him any false hope, but she couldn't help but like the way his lips moved against hers. However it was easy to discard from her head as she pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen where she heard her parents having breakfast.

"I'm home." She plopped down on a chair at the table, her mother beamed at her whilst her father smiled warmly.

"Did you have fun honey!" Her mother's voice was filled with unabashed enthusiasm.

"Blast." Her dry voice communed.

"You don't sound too overjoyed…" Katrina cut her off.

"Maybe because I was tired and wanted to come home, well here anyways, rather than be dumped on a family of strangers… gee I don't know why I don't sound too _overjoyed._"

The tension grew like wild vine, on crack. It was so thick Katrina was sure she could knock on it and it would make a dull thudding noise.

"Katrina something arrived by courier this morning for you." Her father's voice spoke up, and she was grateful for his 'obliviousness to tension'.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, although it's from the school. I'm guessing your uniform."

"Wait. You never told me that I'd be wearing a uniform." Katrina's said conspicuously.

"No, I don't think we mentioned it."

"Oh right, yeah like you know.. I've never worn a goddamn uniform in my entire life!" She was overreacting, she knew it… but no matter how she looked at it, she felt cheated.

_Ugh, this place is turning me into someone I never thought I could be… she felt too confident, too spoilt and too damned confused._

"Katrina, calm down. It's no biggy, at least this way you won't have to spend so much on clothing." Trust her mother to come up with a lame excuse like that.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Lord knows how that's gonna turn out so I might as well go and spend some much needed 'alone' time." She excused herself form the table, and walked up to her barren room. Without opening the package she threw it on a pile of clothing, stripping down to a singlet and shorts, she crawled underneath the heavy sheets of her bed. Lying on her back she stared at the freshly painted ceiling, for a flicker of a moment the ceiling changed colour, becoming a dull grey with more cracks than a broken glass. She blinked and the ceiling reverted back to normal, _odd things happen to completely normal people. _This was the last thought on her mind before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. All the while unwittingly baiting trouble, by leaving her main window wide open.

Katrina was asleep, or at least she thought she was. Her breathing was slow and even, and she could hear winds willowing through the moors in her sleep. Despite her even breathing and warm bed she was restless, tossing and turning she eventually kicked the sheets off her slender form. Katrina shivered in her sleep, the cold wind flowed into her room through the window, shifting herself into a sitting position she drifted sleepily towards her cluttered desk near the open window.

Sliding her arm across her desk thus clearing it, she felt around until coming across a pen. She stared out the window, noting how the branches of the outside tree rested on the window seat sill. She took no notice however of her hand's movement, and move it did. Pen in hand, her arm moved deftly across the desk in the brisk fluid motion of her usual handwriting. She watched the moving branches unsure of why it enthralled her so, the pen finally fell from her hand as if released from a magnet.

However she felt a different pull this time, her entire body moved over the desk and closer towards the window. The cool air no longer affecting her, she reached forward languorously and began to push the branches back outside.

Katrina's slight dream state was shocked out of her as a cold diminutive hand closed around her wrist.

"What the..?" Katrina gasped as a the small hand held her own with a vicelike grip.

A sad melancholic voice broke though the wind's howling, "Oh why won't you remember?"

Katrina was white with fear, scared shitless, shaking in her skin… name any clichéd fear saying, triple the feeling behind it and you would still not be able to understand the fear that pulsed through Katrina's veins.

"Remember what!?" She pulled her arm, but as expected it didn't budge. "Let go of me!"

"Let me in, I can help you remember!" The little girl's voice wailed at her. The wind whipped Katrina's hair around her head, as she pleaded to be released.

"Look if you let go, I can let you in.." She sobbed, _Damn my parent's heavy sleeping! _She thought as she struggled against the firm hold.

"No… you're lying! Let me in! You have to remember!" Ok this was getting a tad bit repetitive, and (had Katrina not been ready to soil herself) monotonous.

Once again struggling to get away she glanced down noticing the earlier discarded pen, picking it up with her free hand she stabbed it down fervently trying to loosen the death grip.

"You have to remember!" The voice wailed as the hand finally loosened, snatching her arm away she slammed the window shut. Katrina's breath came in gasps, "What the hell was that?" She whispered.

She moved away from the window completely exhausted, her fear having done away with any excess energy. Collapsing into her bed she blocked out the slight pain in her hand, hoping that in the morning she'd wake to find that it was all a nightmare, if only life was that easy…

-Morning-

Katrina woke to her alarm clocks blaring, she didn't even remember setting it. Grabbing hold of the boxlike clock she hurled it across the room, it smashed against the wall with an audible, CLASH! Noticing how her throwing arm ached, she looked down gasping as she beheld the five little purple fingerprints that were clearly visible.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Shutting her eyes she willed for the marks to disappear, opening them once again she tentatively looked down, but alas the marks refused to be a figment of her imagination.

Shaking her tousled head she stood, only to sit back down again as she took in the state of her bedroom.

She had thought it looked bad before, with unpacked boxes and barren walls. She preferred that, to a room that had to endure a hurricane much like her namesake.

There were leaves strewn amongst loose clothing and even in her bed, her chair had been thrown back most probably during… she feared acknowledging it's occurrence, but she had no choice… during the struggle.

She looked down at the time, 6:15am, at least she had time to straighten out some things.

Picking up all the leaves she could see, she repositioned the chair and straightened her desktop. Katrina glanced down and for the second time that day questioned her sanity, blinking a couple of times she opened her eyes each time to sheer disappointment.

What she found before her on the desk were scribbles, not just any scribbles… no, that would be too easy.

Katrina smoothed her hand over the etched marks in her desk, they were names… not just any names however, but hers. There was her full name,

_Katrina Ericsson_, then _Katrina Heathlidge _followed by _Katrina Earnshaw_. Despite being alone in her room with no one to see her reaction, Katrina blushed, and blushed even more upon reading the last names. When had she done these? However before she could answer herself, she noticed a different set of names, she cocked her head to one side as she considered the unfamiliar set.

_Catherine Earnshaw_, _Catherine Heathcliff _and _Catherine Linton_. Katrina looked at the first name, Earnshaw? She knew that name, but who was Catherine? The question of how the etchings had gotten on to her desk resurfaced, she sighed as an image of her arm moving, pen in hand, came to mind.

She hadn't even been looking at what she'd been writing, and who was Catherine?

Katrina was never one for mysteries, she hated them… she hated having things laid out for her to try and piece back together, puzzles were puzzling for her and this puzzle was just plain annoying… _and frightening_. She thought about the little girl, who was she? What did she want her to remember?

She wanted so much to believe that it had all been a mere dream, but the evidence didn't just _suggest, _it **_informed _**her that last night's encounter was 100 reality. And reality really bites.

Putting last night firmly in the back of her head she ripped open the parcel from Gimmerton College.

Pulling out two black and white striped pleated skirts, two blouses (one short sleeved the other long) and a black vest, she made a face, _skirts just what I need._

Pulling one on she grimaced as she found that it stopped above her knees. The blouse was a tailored fit, whilst the vest did nothing much but be … a black jumper vest thing. She felt like a prep, she certainly looked like one, but one thing, no two things were missing to complete her prep look-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a soft roll within the package secured to a bunch of papers. Unrolling the soft material she discovered a black tie, _surprise, surprise._

Putting it on she tucked it underneath her vest, so that only the top was visible, in the way that she was sure they would want her to wear it. Opening up an accompanying letter dated to at least a week back, she read..

_Dear Miss Ericsson_

_It is a pleasure to have you attending our prestigious college here in Gimmerton. Inside we have enclosed your uniform, a stationary list, your timetable and a school map _(how about diagrams on how to wear the uniform?)_. I would like warmly welcome you into our school community and look forward to meeting you and your parents this Monday, day one of an eventful term four. I can imagine the strain a transfer so drastic would have upon you, however I can imagine you are a capable young woman, who will do well no matter the tribulation. You may collect your school blazer from the college shop on Monday._

_Do enjoy the rest of your holiday. _(yeah right)

_Sincerely.._

_Headmaster Henley._

Tucking the letter away she placed the needed documents into her worn out black messenger bag. Standing in front of her full length mirror she sighed, running her hand through her dark tresses. She didn't care if she got in trouble for the black long sleeved tee underneath her uniform, she had to conceal the bruises somehow.

One thing was for sure, she needn't worry about 'first day jitters' most of the people she'd seen at the party would be attending Gimmerton, or at least that was what Edward had told her.

Turning she slowly walked downstairs, grabbing two pieces of toast she sat in silence munching away.

"So honey, how was your first night in your room?" Katrina wondered whether it would be a good idea to show her the bruises, deciding against it she grunted what could have sounded like a 'fine'.

"Ok, well since your father is busy today-" _Doing what? _"-I'll be taking you to school. I'll get your books, and all the things you'll need." _Oh joy, _Katrina thought. "Come on, let's get a move on. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day school."

Katrina followed her outside, the ride to the town area was quiet and Katrina was grateful for it. She thought about what the little girl had said, _What do I have to remember? _

She had no idea, maybe it had her confused with someone else. _It's a wonder I'm not going completely insane, _which was odd. Katrina was changing so quickly, when did she become the type of person who just 'took things all in a stride'?

"We're here." Her mother's voice cut through her reverie, the car had come to a halt. Closing the passenger side door once outside of the car, Katrina took a long look at her new school. The main building was quite simply; old, grey, big and gothic like.

She passed a couple of students all in the uniform who whispered amongst themselves, she caught a few words here and there. _Yeah definitely about me._

She thought nothing of it, the 'new girl' persona would eventually fade and soon enough even her accent wouldn't be noted. She held onto this as she made her way up the concrete steps behind her mother.

The she found herself sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair in front of a large oak desk.

Behind the large oak desk sat a slightly plump middle aged man. His dark brown head was shot through with white and when he smiled you noticed that one of his slightly yellowing teeth was missing. He wore a brown suit, that appeared to be quite expensive, and in the last 15 minutes of speaking with my mother his secretary, a Mrs Henley, had come in, at least seven times to hand him a piece of paper, stroking his leg every time. _Ew._

His black beady eyes bore into Katrina's own through a pained smile, she glanced a look at his cabinet behind him that held half finished bottles of whisky, rum and various other alcoholic beverages. _What kind of principal, oh sorry headmaster, has his own stash in his office? _He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't pinpoint who.

Katrina did not bother to listen to their conversation, she wanted to get out of the goddamn office and get the day over with. As if her prayer had been heard from above, she found both pairs of eyes looking expectantly at her.

"Um…" Katrina thought hard about what they could possibly have asked her.

"Your guide should be here any minute honey." Her mother murmured. "But I have to go hun, the electrician is coming soon to help fix up some wires." Mrs Ericsson kissed her daughters cheek, "Have a good day at school, Mr Earnshaw has already informed me that Cliff or Edward will be giving you a ride home." _Nooooooo!!!!!!! Yes? _She watched in agony as her mother handed over two hundred pounds, "This is for your school books and stationary, lunch and whatever you need sweety. Bye hun." _I need a plane ticket back to L.A._ She said silently, however she only smiled weakly. Her mother gone, she was left with the Headmaster who only looked more pinched than before.

"I hope you will work hard this year. Every morning we have mass, this will be headed by Father Joseph. Your form teacher is Mrs Neldean. I assure you, tardiness is not accepted, and nor is cheek. However I will see to it that all students are helpful, your mother has made a generous donation to the school. But her generosity can get you only so far, the rest is up to you Katrina." _Blunt much?_ She thought. Outwardly she smiled sweetly. "Oh, and correct uniform is to be worn at all times." She had been waiting for this, "However I will let you off considering we were unable to send a jumper, but you can collect your blazer today so you can change then."

"Oh right, sure.. Yeah… cool…" She trail off just as a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Katrina jumped as Henley's voice boomed from across the desk, the door opened and a dark head poked through.

"Whatever it is, I know you'll give me detention somehow, so is it lunch or after school?" Cliff's voice floated from the doorway. _Could this day get any better? _Katrina wondered, whether the headmaster was serious about making Cliff her guide.

"Mr Heathlidge, you are to escort Miss Ericsson to all her classes, every single one. You are to show her around school grounds and still be on time to all of your classes. Should you be even a morsel of a minute late, you will receive two after school detentions." _Whoa a bit much? _She thought, _can you say 'unfair'?_

"Well you really have outdone yourself Henley." Cliff muttered. Katrina wasn't sure whether the headmaster had heard. Despite her slight anger at him, she didn't want him to get in trouble on her account.

"Well get a move on, or you'll be late. Mr Heathlidge, remember any more mishaps and you're out." Katrina followed out a silent Cliff, she could have sworn she'd heard the headmaster say something else. She couldn't be sure, but it almost sounded as if he was muttering something along the lines of, "You'll get what's coming to you."

Putting it out of her mind she followed Cliff, they'd gotten everything she needed in silence before reaching their 'form class'. Looking at the time she found that they were ten minutes late, "Hey aren't you going to get in trouble?" She asked.

"Nah, Neldean's too old to notice. Besides the crone has a soft spot for me." His voice was confident and she found herself believing him. He turned away from her quickly avoiding her gaze, there was more tension now after his abrupt apology that she didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing. Deciding that it was indeed a bad thing she seized the moment to clear the air. After all she needed it cleared if he was to be her guide for the rest of the day.

Stopping him before he could enter the classroom she sighed, "Look, about Saturday."

"I said I was sorry-"

"No, let me finish." _Was it this easy to boss him around? _She wondered. "I was kinda out of line, and I do accept your apology." His roguish smile made her smile even wider, "Now hurry up, I wanna get this over and done with."

Her confidence soared until the door closed behind her and about thirty different pairs of eyes closed in on her. She noticed Edward, who was seated towards the middle of the class surrounded by adoring fans of course, he caught her eye and smiled. She gave a brief smile and nod back before turning to acknowledge the forty something year old teacher. Who's brown hair was sifted through with strands of white hair. She looked to be the type of lady that would listen to your problems, but looks could be deceiving, and Kat knew this all too well.

"Cliff you're late. Their was a memo from the Headmaster this morning telling us to punish your tardiness no matter what the excuse. With an after school no-less!" She could only assume that this was Mrs Neldean, "Ah so you must be Katrina Ericsson. Welcome, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" From the back of the classroom Katrina shook her head politely.

"Well, take a seat then." Coming towards the seat she took next to Cliff, Mrs Neldean handed her a timetable sheet.

_Form- d5- NLD_

_English-Period One-d1-MLK _

_Biology-Period Twp-c1-THM_

_Interval_

_History-Period Three-b4-JDM_

_Lunch_

_Economics-Period Four-c7-STA_

_Drama-Period Five-d3-KHN_

Ok how did they expect her to figure that out? She understood the periods and subjects but… _what the?_

"Those are teacher codes." Cliff leaned over her, pointing at the letters in caps, "They tell you who you have."

"Oh, right makes sense."

"Those are just classrooms, look how convenient, we have two classes together. English and Drama." His dry voice suggesting that it was in no way convenient at all.

"You take drama?" He didn't seem the type to take such an 'exposing' subject.

"Extra credit." He moved back and the absence of his touch sent a shiver of disappointment down her spine. Shaking her head she stood with the rest of the classroom, as the bell rang. Falling into step behind Cliff she made sure not to make eye contact with Edward. She was in no mood for 'his attention' as she followed Cliff through the classroom door, and into the rest of the week.

* * *

My first Update for '07!!!!!!!!!

OOOOOOOOk that was a long overdue chapter… so sorry!! I don't really like this chapter, I kind of hate it. But since I haven't updated in a while I decided to update it anyway rather than make you guys wait while I try to make it more likeable in 'mine own eyes'.

Anyway… as you can see I'm starting to bring in Joseph, Nelly and Hindley and even a bit of Frances! Tell me what you think.. You know I value your opinion, it's what keeps me updating.

Ok onto Review Replies…

schokalade: Thanks, it's good to know that you enjoy it! Especially the characters, I want to keep their original personalities but still have them be a little different due to the times and different experiences and what not. You like Bella huh? LoL I guess it is sad that she she's chasing after something so unattainable, and considering how she usually just has everything thrust onto her lap.

TheCrazyActress: "This has to be the most ridiculously embarrassing review I've EVER written!" LoL um it was pretty weird writing it too.. But it has to be done, I mean he is a most complicated character right! Like you said. Ah yes the question of understanding these 'feelings of recollection' and their past lives… I hope so too… A little hint, other's have figured out their own past identities and they sort of want to have the past, if not repeat itself… then change it to suit themselves… I'll let you mull over that one. Thanks for the review.

Fredsonetrueluv: I know… guys can be so impervious. Promiscuous, slutty, Bella is well Bella. I know in the book Isabella was a lot more erm… innocent and childish, well before Heathcliff of course. But I reckon she would have been way more uh this way had it been in the 21st century, I mean a rich kid who could do whatever she wanted? Come on!

Well thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what your first impressions of Henley and Mrs Neldean are.. Joseph should be up soon too… at least in my adaptation he'll have a licence to preach… and preach piously he will!

Well until next time…

Adios.


	9. Adjusting to Old Enemies

**Adjusting to Old Enemies**

The days went by in a blur of,

"So you're from America?"

"Have you seen Brad Pitt up close?"

"Do you own a gun?"

"Are you stupid?" Ok the last one was from the younger brother of someone, Katrina couldn't place a name or face. To be quite honest, she couldn't place a name or face on anyone.

By her third day she was tired of everyone's questions, she was tired of being the centre of attention, and she wanted nothing more than to go home. However this was not possible, she was stuck here until she was legal, and could attend the college of her choice… in America.

She was becoming slightly accustomed to her bouts of recollection, of the odd knowledge of where and how certain things worked. The bruises on her forearm had disappeared, but every time she felt herself remembering something she'd never done before her forearm would ache a little, as if there was an invisible unhealed scar left behind. Life as she knew it was abolished, because, gone was the quietly sarcastic Katrina, a new person had taken over. It was a slow process, but Katrina was becoming more and more like someone she'd never known before. This person, liked being the centre of attention, she enjoyed being envied, being admired… being lusted after. However, a good deal of the 'Old Katrina' still remained, and sometimes she would quarrel with herself. It just about ripped her mind apart each day. She felt as though she had a split personality, and every day was a struggle with… herself.

The only good thing about her day was Cliff's constant companionship, his sarcastic voice was her prime entertainment the every day. He seemed to command a sort of respect around school, however it was obvious that not many people liked him. This could be stemmed from the rivalry between him and Edward, however Cliff took it all in a stride. He was also frank about not liking people, and Katrina found that he rarely smiled. The closest he came to smiling around other students, were a baring of white teeth and smirks.

So far he'd collected about twenty after school detentions. She didn't even know that it was possible.

"How can he do that to you?" Katrina voiced as Cliff leaned against the side of her next class, interval was winding to an end, and Cliff's next class was on the other side of school.

"Henley's never liked me. I guess, he thinks I'm some city scum that should be sent back to where I came from." Cliff's dark gaze turned slightly murderous, "Damn the bastard to hell for all I care."

"That's a bit much." Katrina advised, however he merely shrugged his dark hair falling into his eyes resisting the urge to lean forward and brush it away, she folded her arms.

"So are two after school detentions for being late, due to doing a job set by the headmaster himself." Was his dry reply.

Katrina sighed, "Why don't you just go to class now, I'm here now and you already have… twenty was it?"

"Because, you'll be standing here like a loner for the next ten to fifteen minutes if I leave you now…. And why not add on another two detentions. After school detentions merely consist of listening to Father Joseph go on about hellfire and brimstone. Self righteous git he is."

"The man that walks around school telling people that they're all going to hell?" Katrina wondered aloud as the warning bell sounded.

"The one and bloody only, bastard thinks he's some kind of messenger for god himself." Cliff snorted, his dark eyes flashing.

"Um what does he look like?" Katrina asked in a slightly hushed tone, the man in mass looked a lot like the man standing beside Cliff now. Cliff however didn't here the slight tinge of warning in her voice.

"Ugly old fart, I swear he should try to practise what preaches. I dunno, old, wrinkly, old?" Cliff said unhelpfully.

"Ah ye know naught! Ye be goan ta hell, fo ya sins and insolence!" Katrina jumped, the man had screamed despite his close proximity. Cliff, however, smiled a somewhat malicious smile as he turned to face the old man. People were steadily walking into the room as the second bell, signalling the end of interval, rang. However seeing Father Joseph there made kids veer away from eavesdropping and go straight into class.

"Father, why do you always smell of the church wine? Shouldn't that strictly be for Eucharist?"

"Insolence!" The old man's beady eyes were narrowed and his unshaven face was set in a look of contempt. "Get ye to class fo awe tell the headmaster o your whereabouts you cheeky…" He was cut off as Cliff yawned loudly. In the back of Katrina's mind she knew she couldn't be late for class again, yes again, but she wouldn't leave Cliff to fend for himself against a man as deranged as Father Joseph.

"Excuse me father, you may preach and yell all you like during mass and detention. During my free time, I'd rather you not badger me with your sanctimonious crap." Despite his good job of angering the pastor she knew it would backfire in the end somehow.

"I should tan ye hide fer such disrespect…"

"It's illegal, go on try it. Not only will I beat you to a pulp, but I'll make sure you're excommunicated from the church. Try preaching then." Katrina wasn't sure what to make of it, however she found herself smiling. The old codger, noticed her for the first time. "Ye should naw be mixin with hooligans, unless ye ah hooligan too. The devil has ye too has he?" His accent was so strong she could hardly understand him, however she understood the sneer of disapproval on his weather-beaten face.

Katrina was usually a respectful teenager. Rarely would she ever talk, let alone disrespectfully, back to her elders. However as she had come to realise, the environment was changing her into a very different Katrina indeed.

"The devil huh? Who's to say I'm not a devil?" She smirked, folding her arms before her in a slouched stance that would have been deemed discourteous by her mother.

"Ye blasphemous fiend!" He shouted his grouchy voice almost shrieking, this caused Katrina to burst out laughing, she watched the old man's face contort as his eyes widened his face going a deep shade of red… _oh man is he angry. _Katrina thought offhandedly.

"Yaw see ye devilish ways wil lee you te hell. Ye shaw repenteth, fo ye soul be damned!" With that he stalked off, his back arched despite the slight hunch of old age.

Still laughing uncontrollably Katrina stopped suddenly, finally noticing her surroundings, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, where is everyone?" The school yard was deserted, looking down at her watch she swore. "I'm like fifteen minutes late, how the hell did time just creep by without us noticing?"

"You have Judson, dear god, your going to have just as many detentions as I do." His smirk never left his face, he knew full well what this teacher was like.

"You bastard!" Katrina screamed, _he knew! He knew I was going to be late! _Her eyes narrowed, "Why would you do that!"

"Better get to class Katty. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He drawled teasingly. Katrina nearly shrieked, however rather than stalk into classes angrily, as per her normal self, she moved forward to strike him. _Woah since when was I ever violent? _She disregarded her thought as she slapped his arm, before grabbing onto it, her fingers digging into his flesh. Cliff didn't seem affected at all, as he pulled his arm in towards himself, causing Katrina's face to come within an inch of his own.

His deep-set dark gaze bore into hers arrogantly, this peeved her off even more, however a malicious grin came over her face. Katrina held his gaze as she leaned closer, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Cliff's.

Loosening her grasp on his arm she smiled a slow seductive smile, her lips lightly brushed his, not a kiss… merely a soft touch. Resisting the urge to turn the slight touch into something more, she placed a hand behind his neck, her fingers playing with his wavy hair. Her other hand slowly crept up the side of his arm, reaching his shoulder she pulled his body closer, she was already late why not make it worth it? Her cheek now against his she whispered breathlessly into his ear, "I'll get you back for this Cliff."

With that she pushed him away, not before noting the disappointed look on his face, she smirked.

"Tease." He muttered before sauntering off in the direction of his next class.

Snickering triumphantly she turned to go inside, the butterflies in her stomach now settling down as dread set in.

As expected the teacher was no more forgiving of Katrina, than Headmaster Henley was nice to Cliff. Meaning she was set two after school detentions and an essay on the history of punctuality, however Katrina probably shouldn't have scoffed when the teacher told her to mind her manners, _I might have only gotten one._

Resting her head on her desk she felt an arm drape itself on around her shoulders, "Gimmerton getting to you already Katrina?" Edward's smooth voice said intimately. "It's only been four days, not even that."

"Four days too long." Katrina lifted her head up, and straightened herself in her seat, causing Edward's arm to easily fall from her shoulders. His smooth chuckle could only be described as charismatic, Katrina noted a few sighs collecting in the room. She was exhausted, but she wasn't too tired to keep a slight distance between herself and Edward, his sparkling blue eyes met her, as-of-late, dark gaze. "Katrina, you will adjust. Just give it time."

"Well, that would be great… more time. What I need is for your school year to hurry the hell up. " Katrina's sarcasm went ignored. Instead, Edward decided to lean closer towards her, he smelled good (some expensive cologne with a foreign name, no doubt) his shoulder brushing against hers.

"Aren't we a little tou-" His sentence was cut off by a loud siren ringing ceaselessly.

"Fire drill students, you know what to do." Judson's thinning voice said primly, "For those of you that do not know what to do, simply go towards the field and stand in your form classes."

Katrina groaned as she stood, her head protesting against the sirens. She walked slowly trying to fall behind, but Edward grabbed hold of her wrist. Once again she felt the jealous stares pierce her back as she was lead gently by Edward towards the field. His warm hand engulfing hers. The field was packed by the time they arrived, because their was only one seventh form class, they were to gather together around the younger ones, to help with herding. Easily, without seeming to snatch her hand away, Katrina let go of Edward's grasp.

"Is it a drill? Or did someone set off an alarm?" She asked.

"Dunno." He replied.

"I don't mind, I was falling asleep in class." Katrina turned to find Bella standing beside her. Where Katrina's skirt ended just above her knees, Bella's barely covered her thighs.

The guys behind her openly checked her out, Katrina's eyebrows rose at their obviousness, Bella followed Katrina's gaze. Rather than get offended or angry, Bella smiled a suggestive smile, and ambled over towards the two guys.

"Must she be so loose?" Edward sighed. Katrina looked at him oddly, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Are you two close?" Katrina asked lightly. She was getting annoyed with all the daggers that were being glared through her back, she could feel each and every single pair of eyes that glared jealously at her.

"She's almost like a sister, and she does bear the Earnshaw name. She could at least bear it with a little more pride and… dignity."

Katrina didn't know how to respond so just nodded silently.

She was about to say something anything to stem the slightly awkward silence when the Headmaster's voice cut through the noise, "Quiet down students. Quiet down. This is no fire drill, some… one… some inconsiderate ruffian set off an alarm. I intend to find out who this is. It is a serious breach of school conduct and will be severely punished." His thin voice amplified by the megaphone, Katrina heard a slight warning tone in it, and no doubt he had a fair idea of who set the alarm off.

"Mr Clifford Heathlidge, report to my office immediately."

"Cliff, tsk tsk. What have you done now?" Edward's voice was taunting, as he addressed the silent Cliff who turned up beside her.

"Don't make me backhand you in public Shaw. What would your adoring fans say then?" Cliff's voice grumbled.

"Not everyone is afraid of you ." Edward said tetchily.

"But you are." Cliff did not even attempt to disguise the edge to his voice, Katrina may not have been in the country long… but she'd been around Cliff long enough to know that he was a reckless fighter. Brute force coupled with speed and intelligence, made him more than a little intimidating in confrontation.

It wasn't simply intuition either, Katrina had seen Cliff in 'action' for lack of a better word, before. She was so glad he was defending her, it was good to have him on her side. Because needless to say, due to her close proximity with Edward, she'd made enemies more quickly then she did friends.

Her smartass mouth wasn't much help either considering her communication skills seemed to do nothing other than get her INTO trouble.

She'd only spent the last three days with Cliff, but it felt like they'd been joined at the hip since birth, somehow more alike then she would ever have thought. Especially when before now, she hung out with quiet people, people who rarely stood up for themselves. You could say Katrina was a bit of a loner. Who had little friends… who never really cut the 'cool' scene. But Now… not only did she speak her mind rather than say things quietly, she was being pursued by the most coveted males of a school. Mr Popularity, and Mr… well Baddass?

Edward didn't stand a chance, he knew it. However people were gathering and his pride was at stake.

"Bollix." Edward spat out, his blue eyes were narrowed but Katrina wouldn't be able to mistake the fear in his eyes if she wanted to. Cliff took a step closer, but Edward stood his ground… he looked calm but, ( and if Katrina hadn't of looked down she never would have noticed it, ) his left hand gave a small tremble.

"Stop it." Edward's blue gaze flickered over to her, but he continued to stand his ground. Cliff did not even look up. "I said stop it!" Cliff's dark brown eyes met hers. His handsome face was hardened with a look of contempt that sent a slight shiver down her spine. "Cliff, you have to go see Headmaster Henley, just… just go." Katrina's voice was resigned, and a little tired and she half expected him to disregard her presence, which would be completely understandable, _I mean…who am I to him, but the new girl who seems to think she owns him? _

However Cliff backed down, stepping back he sneered. "Consider yourself touched by an angel Shaw." With that he stalked off in the opposite direction, pushing through the gathered crowd, not bothering to look back.

"Thought he' d walk away-" Edward began, however he was cut off by Katrina.

"Edward just don't, ok?" She snapped, she'd never snapped at anyone before, it felt kind of good. Her head ached slightly and a slight feeling of recollection, once again, was present. Katrina sighed a little dejectedly as she watched Cliff's retreating back, knowing that he was going to be blamed for something he didn't do.

Unless…

"Cliff wait!" She took off in a brisk walk towards him, the crowd parting like the red sea before her. Faces of awe and some of disdain followed her every move as she caught up to Cliff.

"Let me go in first." She said decidedly.

"Why?" He said shortly.

"Just do it." He said no more as they made their way silently to the Headmaster's office, passing by Frances the admin lady. A demure middle aged women, who seemed somewhat obtuse, as Katrina had come to know. However the woman's hatred for Cliff, seemed to rival her husband's.

"Your shirt is untucked." Her shrill voice pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cliff replied.

Failing to detect the mocking tone in Cliff's voice she continued, "That's a bluey."

"Add it to my collection." He muttered, whilst the woman gave him a blue sheet of paper with the school's behavioural code on it.

"Mrs Henley, are you authorised to hand out disciplinary punishments?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Of course." She sniffed, her upturned nose raised snootily.

"Oh, I didn't think admin staff had that authority, considering they don't deal with students directly, I mean we aren't their responsibility or anything like that." Katrina was pointing out that she had no right to discipline the students, without seeming to of course.

"I have every authority." Her beady eyes narrowed.

"I was speaking hypothetically." To rub salt over the open wound she added, "which means I wasn't talking about you."

"I know what-"

"Oh sorry, I have to see the headmaster, excuse me." Katrina walked right passed her, flicking her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

Knocking on the door she didn't bother to wait before barging in, to find the headmaster sculling back what appeared to be hard liquor, clearing her throat loudly she suppressed a laugh at his comic disposition.

His eyes bulged slightly, however he quickly whipped the bottle away coughing slightly. The pathetic man even tried the old 'bullshit cover-up' excuse.

"The burn, helps the rheumatism."

"Yeah, sure."

"Miss Ericsson what are you doing out of class, you should have returned to your class by now." He said sternly, it was ruined slightly by a hiccup.

"Oh, just letting you know that it was me who set the fire alarm off today." She said breezily, the wide eyed look on Henley's face did not register with her as she was slightly propelled forward by Cliff who stepped through the office door.

"She's lying." He said out loud, grabbing her arm he directed a question for her ears only, "What are you doing?" He hissed.

Hissing back she snarled, surprisingly, "Saving your ass."

"I don't need it!" He growled faintly.

Rather than reply she launched into a full account of how and why she did it. Cliff could, in no way, deter or silence her. So he huffed silently as she winded her tale to close.

"So instead of letting someone else take the heat for my actions, I'm, you know, confessing." Folding her arms before her she leaned on one side to emphasize her 'devil may care' attitude.

Barely a week and already she was heading towards suspension, excellent. It was a good thing that she'd finished a year ahead of her grade level before moving.

"You do know that this is grounds for serious punishment?"

"I'm pretty sure the 'breach speech' you gave on the field was sufficient evidence for this." She said sardonically.

"Do you really want to go out on a limb for someone who you've barely known a week?" Henley's slightly bigger than normal nose pointed towards the ground as he eyeballed the two of them.   
"You can do whatever you like to me… I've been accepted into the colleges I've applied to in the states… it's not like I need the qualifications. However, you need my mother's money, to fund your uh… habits." this last bit she said as her pert nose scrunched in distaste. Cliff sucked in air through his teeth… a habit that seemed to grate slightly on her nerves… but which of course she too was privy to.

"So, you want to play it this way…" His muddy brown eyes never left hers, he seemed to be channelling something in the room, be it anger, which Katrina knew he had a lot of, or something else… he was channelling it into his muddy gaze. She felt a surge of contempt for the man, like he usurped the place of someone better… and transformed it with his tyrannical ways. Where that came from she did not know, and her impatience was getting the better of her so rather than have an all out staring competition she sighed.

"Headmaster, will you be excusing me? Or shall I let myself out?" Katrina's bold gaze never wavered. She even managed a brilliant smile as Henley gave a slight nod. She dragged a somewhat bewildered Cliff from the room, however before they could fully let themselves out Henley's voice called out from within the room.

"By the way Miss Ericsson, you have two weeks of after school detention, and four days of lunchtime detention." Katrina did not turn back, she didn't need to see the look of utter complacency Henley would give her, so continuing on she paused by the brainless twit otherwise known as Frances Henley.

"Yeah, you have no right whatsoever to talk to me or to Cliff in the way that you do. You're just the secretary, so take your authority and shove it." With that she continued on out the door.

Once outside she leaned against the building with her hand against her head.

"What have I done? Oh shit what have I done?" Katrina said against her hand.

"Come on, it's not like you held a gun to his face and called him a fag." Cliff's 'reassuring' voice offered.

"Thanks, you make it sound so much better," she removed her hand from her face, "I've never had detention before. I'm a good student, I get straight As'."

"We don't use that system."

"Whatever!."

"Oh toughen up already. You're not suspended, you have detention. It's not the end of the world." Cliff replied gruffly.

Katrina stood numbly against the wall, trying to calm down. She had a lot of rage right now, and going to any class would probably just make her more furious. She felt a light touch on her arm, not realising she'd been staring at the ground she looked up, Cliff wasn't really sure what to do. However a roguish smile lit up his face, grabbing hold of her arm he began to pull her towards the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked, he didn't answer until they reached his custom made Harley. She'd been getting rides home with Cliff since the first day, she was in love with his motorcycle. Edward's Porsche was beautiful, but Cliff's Harley was a thrill she'd never experienced before. She had her qualms the first time she rode with him, however the sheer fright mixed with the excitement was something she was becoming slightly addicted to. The grumble like roaring of the engine, the feel of the wind in your hair… signs of addiction alright.

Cliff kept hold of her arm until he let go to grab the helmets he kept underneath the seat, "Well?" Katrina asked impatiently. Cliff didn't answer, but merely wiped a mark off of his handle bar, before meeting her impatient gaze.

Handing Katrina the spare helmet he grinned, "Hop on, I have something to show you."

* * *

Hello all, I am so sorry that took so long to get up… nearly the end of another month.. Gosh.

My internet has only just gotten back up and running, it's been so annoying.

I can only hope that you liked this chapter. I can't guarantee that updates will be faster, because truth be told, while my internet was down, I wasn't a good writer and whipped up some prewritten chapters… no, I was bad and sulked about my internet being down and not doing anything other than working and getting ready for my first year of University ahhh!!!

Well as always let me know what you think… I know it's been long and I really appreciate the reviews, they really do make me want to update faster, even if I can't lol.

**TheCrazyActress**: Yeah I laughed at the original Joseph too, so if you were in the wrong then so was I! Yeah Cliff would make a good troubles character… hehe, I have an interesting future chapter brewing, that involves a play. Wow so I almost described you when describing the old Catherine? Cool lol, I love Cliff's and Kat's sarcasm, I live and breathe sarcasm… however I've heard that it leads to an early demise. Only because I've incurred one too many death threats, geez people lighten up!

**Fredsonetrueluv**: Oh it most definitely is about Cliff, but we have to have a dash of Edward every now and then. Hehe, it adds on to her confusion over the two, come on Catherine had her pick over two, and Katrina has to go through the same thing… I just hope the outcome is a little more favourable of us Heathcliff lovers.

**Glowing**: Cliff harsh to Kat? Ha, more the other way around, you'll start to notice that she becomes a lot more mean… which is to tie in with the real Catherine. Katrina is making a transition from who she was, into "Who she was"… get me? Edward… some people like him… and some people don't…. oh well.

Well do review and let me know what you think, I hope you liked… if not please tell me why.

Au Revoir!


	10. Pushing Kisses, Fairies and Caves, away

**Another Interlude: Pushing Kisses, Fairies and Caves... away**

Cliff could hardly breathe, Katrina's arms were wrapped around him so tightly that it was restricting his breathing. Not that he minded, but a little oxygen was good for the brain.

Reaching his destination he grinned. Killing the engine he waited for the pressure that was Katrina to ease up.

When it didn't Cliff reluctantly let out a sigh, "Katrina being able to breathe would be nice."

Her arms slackened, finally letting go. "Oh sorry." Her heard her mumble. He turned in time to see her remove her helmet. Her dark hair was caught by the wind as it whipped through it, he smiled at how beautiful she looked as she tried and failed to recapture her hair.

Meeting his gaze she gave him a wry look, "Well?" She demanded.

"Well we're here." He said getting off of his bike.

"Where is…here?" She asked hesitantly, Cliff grinned unaware of how it affected Katrina. He looked around, he'd rode his bike to the mouth of the caves nearly everyday. It was a place of solace, a place he took no one. He didn't even know why Katrina was an exception.

"On the moors, we're at the mouth of the fairy cave." He said casually.

"The fairy cave, what are you five?" Katrina said, sounding every inch the upper-class American that, she was supposed to be.

Cliff chuckled, a feral grin on his handsome face. She stuck her arm out, not bothering to ask for help… but rather, just expecting it. And for some inane reason, Cliff complied, grabbing her outstretched arm he helped her off of the bike.

"It's the fairy cave because that's what is etched on the walls just inside." He said matter-of-factly. Her amber gaze, shielded from the sun appeared to be a dark hue. Her face a mix of disbelief and awe.

"Etched? Why would some idiot etch something into stone for no reason?" She asked, her cheeks pink from the wind's lashing.

Cliff could tell that her mind was already off of their earlier calamities, and this was his sole intention. "Do you want to see it?"

"That's why you brought me here, isn't it?" She said brusquely.

Ignoring her tone he gave a toothy grin, "Among other things…" His own tone suggestive.

"Going to pretend I didn't hear that." Katrina replied,

"Hear what? I only meant to suggest that this was to take yo-" He began innocently, but Katrina cut him off.

"Yeah yeah." She shoved him towards the mouth of the cave, a small smile lighting up her face.

Grabbing her by the waist, ignoring her slight squeal of surprise, he placed her in front of him, both facing the same way. "You go in first." He said, hands still firmly in place.

"Jeez you could have just-" The rest was 'mumble-mumble' as he placed a hand over her mouth, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Shhhh, the fairy's might get frightened away." He felt her tremble and this made him grin.

He propelled her forward towards the dark cave, wondering whether she feared the dark. Judging by the way she didn't claw to be let go, Cliff could safely say she was fine with it.

They were now well into the cave, the musky smell of dankness reaching out to welcome them.

"Miffmimantmeemening.." Katrina mumbled against Cliff's hand.

"Sorry?" He asked, not understanding a word she was saying. He felt his hand being pulled away as Katrina tried again.

"I can't see anything."

"Oh right." Pulling a flashlight out of his pocket, he turned it on. This enabled them too see the rocks that served as good benches, and the sides of the cave.

"So… why exactly did you bring me here?" Katrina asked, her voice small all of a sudden.

"It's where I come to think, when I don't want anyone to find and disturb me." He replied, surprising himself with the truth.

"Oh …" She said uncertainly. There was a certain question looming in her utterance, something that she wanted to say or ask.. But held back.

"I just thought you needed to calm down." He offered, not wanting to press for anything.

"Oh…" She said again, one of his arms was still wrapped around her with one of her hands resting on it.

"Cliff?" Katrina's voice drifted to his ear, he lead her towards the seat-like boulders. Sitting down he shined the light on the space next to him, so that she could see where she sat.

"Hmmm?" He asked noncommittally.

"You called me something, the first time we met. Cathy.. I think.. Why?" She asked tentatively, her voice unusually timid, well unusually to him.

He thought back to their meeting, about how something had taken over him when he first saw her. For an instant he was someone else, he'd had no control whatsoever.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, hoping she didn't hear the confusion in his voice. Lapsing into a comfortable silence they sat without saying much… each lost in their own worlds.

"Where are the fairies?" Katrina asked dryly, breaking the silence. Cliff gave a short bark of laughter, that seemed more like a growl.

"You have to go looking for them." He smirked into the dark, wondering whether she'd actually go looking for fairies.

"Give me the flashlight then." She demanded, she was becoming more and more forthright with him. He was used to being feared, and spoken to with caution, but he was finding this side of her more interesting then the quiet girl from last week.

"No." He said firmly, however he itched to obey her. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He asked, no one bossed him around and got away with it. He was the hoodlum from London, richer than anyone would expect. Yet one word from a previously demure American girl sent him at her beck and call.

"I want the flashlight Cliff." She said assertively.

"And I said no." He switched the light off, plunging them into darkness. The loss of one sense heightened the ability of the other, as he could hear her rustling.

"That's not good enough!" She hissed, and before he knew it, he felt her hands gasping at his trying to pull the flashlight off of him. Chuckling amusedly, Cliff held-fast to the torch.

She was standing right in front of him, this he knew because her knees were pressed up against his as she struggled against his vice-like grip on the flashlight.

Giving a small growl, Cliff snaked an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. "What the!" She exclaimed, as he pulled her down to his level with ease. "What the hell are-" Her words were lost as Cliff pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't help the desire to kiss her again. Who could? However unlike their surprise kiss on the balcony, Cliff knew exactly what he wanted here. The electricity in her touch was driving him insane, and this caused him to pull her closer, however it was becoming more than just a kiss. It was now a complete battle of wills, the ferocity in the kiss was overpowering both of them.

It was a hard demanding kiss, received and responded to with such gusto that Cliff's head was spinning, one hand trailed circles on Kat's lower back as his the other held her gently in place. He was indistinctly aware of her arms twined around his neck and the weight of her body on his lap.

Cliff couldn't say how long they were locked in this embrace of wills, neither backing down as if trying to prove something to each other. He didn't know who pulled away first but before long they were both breathless, and panting slightly. Her forehead was pressed against his, and the dark made it impossible to read her expression.

"That…" She trailed off in an intake of a staggering breath.

Cliff chuckled, reaching up to where he knew her chin was, he steered her face down once again to meet his own. This time, he moved deliberately not really caring that time was flying by… not really caring that the more he kissed her the more he remembered being hurt. Rejected and unworthy.

Snapping back he shuddered as her mouth moved against his cheek, "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice inquisitive.

"I- nothing." He stopped himself, _I…what? _Not even he knew what he was about to say. All he knew was that, kissing her made him remember being angry, spiteful… vengeful. He remembered being pushed down, and eventually pushed away. Pushed away from what, he did not know.

"I think we better head back." He said abruptly, standing he made sure she didn't fall off of his lap roughly. However he also didn't go out of his way to make her feel comfortable. _What's wrong with me? _He moved away from her, shining the flashlight to help them get out. It wasn't long before the sun's harsh rays attacked his dark-sensitised eyes.

"Cliff?" She sounded hurt, _serves her right. _He thought suddenly, shaking his head he turned towards her. An eyebrow raised enquiringly.

"Nothing." She seemed to mutter, stalking passed him. _Way to go, Heathlidge… just how you like em… riled up and angry at you. _Regaining his devil-may-care composure, Cliff walked behind her. Trying to decipher his 'emotions' as the therapist referred to it. He didn't understand why he pulled away, maybe it was payback for the party, maybe he really just wasn't attracted to her, this he knew would never be the problem. And still, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something was standing in the way.

A recollecting sensation of anger and pain.

"Just drop me off at home." Katrina's voice was hoarse, even a little angry. Settling down, he felt her arms loop around him, this time not as tightly. This time, he got the distinct feeling that she didn't want to be touching him. _I wonder why? _He thought sarcastically.

"Hold on tight." He muttered.

"Ya think?" Katrina replied, her tone making him smirk.

"Sometimes I don't." He growled, before gunning the engine. As it roared to life, they sped off, Cliff racing farther from the caves, mentally as well as physically. Pushing thoughts of what occurred, away. Pushing thoughts of Katrina's hurt gaze out of his mind, pushing away any thoughts of apologies that had begun to surface.

_I have nothing to apologise for, _he thought justifying his actions. _Not when she chose him over me. _Aye? Where did that come from? Cliff shook his head, clearing his cluttered mind.

Reaching the heights he looked up at the structure, admiring it's formidability. Katrina got off the Harley wordlessly, a peculiar look on her face. Not bothering to meet his gaze she hurried in, not looking back once. Cliff wondered whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing. Deciding that he didn't care either way, he sped off in the direction of the Grange, there was no point in returning for the last remaining period. He rode off into grey skies and promising tumultuous winds. Trying, and failing miserably, to not think of the way Katrina had felt pressed up against him. Or more disturbingly, the look of anger mingled with hurt, outside the caves. Giving a low growl, he pushed the kisses, fairies and caves far away from his mind. Wondering whether Bella was home.

* * *

Don't Shoot!!! ((Covers Face))

Like the chapter? Yay/Nay?

Typos…yay/nay?

Hating it? Yay/Nay?

Want another… ? Review. LoL

Thanks to those reviewers that have continued reviewing, you rock.

LoL tell me where you think this is headed… just your opinions, I'd love to know.

Now…

CrazyActress I have read the twilight novels, and yes I've just noticed the significance of the names. Hehe. But oh well… the character's are vastly different.

3, I'm still debating it. She may not go insane… but considering this chap, something accurate might follow. However I'm a big Heathcliff/Cathy shipper, so who knows?

Jaet, I'm just glad to oblige.

Fredsonetrueluv, more on Kat's internal conflict soon enough. However this conflict may still have been visible, just through another character's perspective. Oh Bella… you decide.

Now I know it may seem annoying, to just when they look to be getting together, for something like this to happen. But The Heathcliff in Cliff is pissed… Catherine remorseful and sad.

Well you know that reviews make me one happy writer.

I know it was a bit short, but well… I don't have an excuse. LoL

Adios!


	11. Changing

**Changing in more ways than one.**

_That bastard, _Kat stomped into the house dropping her bag beside the front door as she stalked into the kitchen to grab herself a drink. She opened the fridge, and then closed it.

Then she opened it again, "Arrgghh!" She slammed the fridge shut again. _Why did I kiss him back! _She sat at the table with her head in her hands.

_He's not worth my time. _She thought, _but he's such a good k- _shut up!

Katrina stood up, _I need to get out of this uniform. _She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Once there she collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. She replayed the moment in the cave over and over again in her mind.

It felt almost familiar being pressed up against him, or was it just the heat of the moment? She screamed into her pillow, before throwing it across the room knocking her lamp over.

"Dammit," She walked over to straighten it when she came across a niche in the wall just behind it. Kat's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned closer to get a better look. Katrina wasn't one for putting her hand in dark places but she was curious and so she stuck her hand in.. there was nothing there.

However as she began to pull her hand back out her skin rubbed against the sides of the wall, she was surprised to find that something had been etched into the sides.

Words, they were words. She moved her things out of the way as she continued to let her fingers do the reading. Looking down at the signatures on her desk she grimaced… unexplained events were becoming a sort of fad that followed her around here.

This whole thing was getting old.

As she felt around she spelt out the letters, writing them on a piece of paper in front of her.

B-e-n-e-a-t-h P-u-c-k-s M-o-u-n-d

"Beneath Puck's Mound?" _What the hell is that? _Kat shook her head, before sitting down at the desk, "Puck's mound. Puck." She thought it over as she stared at the piece of paper. "Puck…" She made her way back over to her bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl in between her covers and die.

"I hate this place." She muttered to herself, climbing into her bed, she laid down and for a fleeting moment she felt Cliff's lips against hers before she drifted off into sleep.

-

_She dreamed of a little girl, who's dark eyes glared out at her spitefully_.

"_Fierce, pitiless, wolfish man! Fierce-" The little girl taunted her, but Cathy was unable to move her limbs, as she struggled to walk towards the dark-haired child. Her pale skin emitting a light glow. "Bestow your heart upon him, and he'll break it!" _

_-_

Kat jolted awake, sitting up as she fought against the sluggish movement of her body.

"Holy-" her door handle began to move, her head snapped towards it. It was completely dark, and had begun to rain.

The door rattled.

"It's open!" She spoke up, but there was no answer as the handle turned and turned. _What am I afraid of? It's just a damn door. _She thought, sliding off of the bed and standing up. It then began to shake, as if the person on the other side had grown tired of trying to turn the handle and was now violently shaking it open. Katrina jumped back, "Who the hell are you!" She shouted, surprising herself.

"Honey?" The door stopped shaking. "Katrina are you ok?"

Katrina didn't say anything, she didn't move- she didn't even dare breathe. What the hell _was _that? The door opened and she about screamed, but her mother came through with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sweety, are you alright? You look like- you look pale." _As though I'd seen a ghost? _Katrina finished the overused saying off in her head.

"I- yeah, no I'm fine." She said lamely, allowing her mother to envelop her in a hug.

"You sure? That was a pretty loud shout, I think our neighbours heard you." Katrina pulled back to give her mom a funny look but was met with Marina's wry smile.

"Good joke, mom." Kat said dryly, which gained her a chuckle.

"Come on, lets go downstairs and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Despite wanting to be alone, Katrina followed her mom downstairs and gratefully accepted the cup.

"Our electric lines and what not are being installed tomorrow. So, when you come home you can call your friends." Marina said with a smile, Katrina couldn't help but let the thought warm her. She missed Amber's advice so much. Although it hadn't been more than a month of no connection to her friends, it felt like a lifetime.

Especially with all the strange occurrences.

She shuddered. "Honey? Perhaps you should go to bed, you're shivering."

Against her will, she listened- she fell asleep with the door open, afraid to shut it.

* * *

Detention the next day was just not cool. She had to copy out bible passages for the duration of the lunch period. She'd never had detention before, and fro what she'd heard back home… all they had to do was wait out the fifty five minutes.

This blew. She thought forlornly, and it didn't help that Cliff was behind her. Not talking to her, not acknowledging her… nothing.

Not that she was making any effort either, but he was a guy. It was his job.

When she was finally released she came face to face with a smiling Edward. His china blue eyes met hers and before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and led her down a deserted corridor.

"Edward what are-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Edward turned around and held her hand in both of his.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Kat's mouth snapped shut.

"What?" Was all she could muster.

"I think… I think I'm in-" She had to stop him here, this was- it was absurd! She'd barely known him for more than two and a half weeks.

"Whoa there cowboy." She tugged her hand out of his grasp, his smile fell a little. For once she was staring at an almost innocent wistful teenager, not Mr. Suave that had the entire seventh form class at his whim.

"I can't-" I began, "We've practically just met."

"And yet I can feel it deep within me." Okay, Katrina was concerned. This was not normal, this was strange and she couldn't help the feeling that he was liking her against his will. That something else was pushing him… and yet he was everything that the girls back home would consider a great catch. He was damn fine, his family was wealthy and of old money. And he knew how to treat a girl. All of these reasons were exactly why she needed to stay away from him until his insanity wore off.

"Edward, we're not-" He kissed her then. _I can't believe this_… she thought. She'd never been kissed this much in the span of four days. At least not by two different boys.

Her hands moved up to push him away, but for some inane reason she threaded her fingers through his soft hair. Just as she had suspected, his hair was as silky as a cat's.

Once again she was enveloped by a familiar feeling, as if she had done this many times before. Edward was completely different to Cliff- where Cliff was rough, his touch scorching her skin, unplanned and completely wrong in the right way. Edward's kisses were almost calculated and meticulous. Perfect, matching and completely right for the wrong reasons.

There was something about kissing Edward that made her calculatedly happy, and it was a complete contrast to kissing Cliff- that bothered her, made her angry- hurt and yet feel like she was on fire.

Edward's lean body pressed her against the corridor wall and his hand slid down to rest on her lower back. Although a familiar shiver was elicited, there was no lingering spark.

Katrina felt somewhat safe in his embrace, but perhaps that was where the attraction stopped.

Edward, was a safe choice.

Despite her initial dislike of him, of his arrogance and propriety.

At least he wasn't pushing her away, unlike someone else. Edward was pulling her closer, making her feel wanted. And this fuelled her.

Until a feminine cough alerted them to another presence in the hallway.

She tried to push away, but Edward's lips lingered on hers before he reluctantly pulled away.

"Tell me there's a good reason you're interrupting us." He drawled, catching his breath easier than Kat. When her heart rate slowed and her flush receded slightly, Katrina stood away from Edward and fixed her uniform. Which was rumpled, and smelled of expensive cologne. Edward's cologne. _How long had we been doing that? _She thought, before turning to the intruder- er student

Which turned out to be a smirking Bella.

"Well, dear cousin… I was merely alerting you two to the dangers of snogging in the school corridors whilst missing class. What would Uncle say?"

"Bell-"

"You're lucky it was me and no one else." Katrina sighed, running a hand through her hair as she cursed her hormones. Yeah, she was blaming her teenaged hormonal desires.

What else could it have been?

"I guess thanks are in order then," Katrina said with an almost supercilious smile. She was confused at her recent behaviour, a year ago Kat would have flushed like a kettle and apologised profusely. But here, and now- she was smiling arrogantly at Bella and walking forward.

"Thank you, Bella- I'll be sure to return the favour one day." And with that she brushed past the younger girl, without a second glance back at Edward.

She was confused, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to kiss one guy one day, and kiss another the next.

And she definitely wasn't supposed to kiss one guy, and yet think of the other.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry!!! Please don't hate me too much, I don't even have a really good excuse. It's been over nine months!!

I don't even know whether you remember me and this story. I have no excuses, except for writer's block and being engrossed in my original fiction that I forgot about my fan fiction.

I can't say that I know what else I'm going to do- because I'm still lost. But I wanted to update _something _for the new year.

Oh well, if you're still with me- let me know.


End file.
